


Ragno e il Cacciatore

by Mizerous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A short continuation of ROA, Also parings will be kinda confirmed lol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Kurapika, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Hope this is enjoyable for my readers., Kurapika Genei Ryodan, Kurapika Phantom Troupe, Love/Hate, Melodrama, More depth with Kurapika and Chrollo along with their friends on both sides of the fence., Power Dynamics, Self-Indulgent, Spider!Kurapika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizerous/pseuds/Mizerous
Summary: Kurapika has made his fate sealed with not just his nen, but a black tattoo now inked onto his back. He will have to carry this symbol along with the representation of it's meaning to everyone including his partner in crime: Chrollo Lucifer. Will their partnership go down in flames or will they rise up as kindred spirits reborn? Pakunoda's story is explained along with more of Kurapika and Chrollo's growing love for each other.





	1. Pakunoda X Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many parts this will be yet, so stay tuned for more of this sequel to my first Hunter x Hunter story ROA for short. I suggest you read that story before beginning with this one. The goal is to add more history and relationship with Chrollo, Kurapika, and the two forces supporting men. BTW title means Spider and the Hunter in Italian. Matches the original story's title. As for the time period, this is after the Hisoka Chrollo battle, and before the beginning of the Dark Continent voyage.

Kurapika knew what today meant more than any others throughout the year, his skin began to crawl once he looked down at his phone as he got out of his stolen bed through the fake identities provided by his associate and partner in crime. Being under the assumed role of a dead man was something the Kurta had gotten used to living as these days. Hiding from the people he's given up his life in order to protect from this traveling pack of killers, thieves, and overall deranged outcasts of society. In a funny way, he learned to trust these individuals more than others he's met in his former career as a blacklist hunter.

'I want to kill them all, but especially their leader first and foremost...however I feel like they possess some value to me. They provided me the Scarlet Eyes they stole in the first place, and they've also helped me survive in this harsh world.' His reasoning for not fulfilling his words continued to grow more and more devious over the following months since the beginning of this relationship that changed the course of both of their lives forever.

Now, he continued to look for excuses to allow criminals he's been forced to work with to continue in their crime wave of the world not caring if they stole things from other people, and eventually joined in by taking valuables as well to sell for goods, his skills with infiltration improved with Shalnark's help, the utilization of his chains got more sharp with Machi's training, and even Feitan stepped in while certainly still not trusting the Kurta considering that his emotions might get the best of him possibly resulting in both of them dying.

Yes with the black tattoo etched onto his skin there was no doubt of how much he was willing to put into surviving for another day. The instincts of a predator were both a blessing and a curse to the changed Kurta.

"You're sulking again, dear." The whisper near his ear made Kurapika punch Chrollo in his face, the imagination ended as he simply glared at the black-haired traveling companion in his current disguised look with him being in a stylish coat with his usual taste in shoes with a weird nut bolt on them, several different lines that covered the pants and coats with his hair being patted down under a black hat. As for Kurapika, he remained in the red and black wardrobe needing to avoid looking like an undead Kurta in the eyes of the public; hidden, out of sight to avoid suspicion and curious eyes.

"Do you have an inkling about what we will be doing today since until the voyage begins with the princes and Pariston's crew we don't have much else to do in the meantime."

"I thought you had that part covered, darling!" Kurapika knew that he was being a tease about that darling part. The problem was, he wondered if he was joking about that line about not having a real plan about what they should do except for hanging around this little town that was near the ocean. Of course, the rogue ex-hunter knew that today wasn't like any others in his life.

"Well, the more important concern just happens to involve preparing a very special dinner later, after all, it isn't every day you become 19 years of age! You will soon reach the first twenty years of your limited life-span as a mere human in this world like myself."

"Oh, here I thought you wouldn't know about those details. Who told you THAT exactly?"

Kurapika's sarcastic tone rolled off his tongue as he pouted like some annoyed teenage girl or boy.

"Give me a little credit, the information was somewhat difficult to find even with Pakunoda's help on this matter." Kurapika knew that his memories were easy enough to grasp with a mind-reader who likely scanned that from his mind when he first agreed to meet with Chrollo's demands to save his pals.

"Planning on giving me the pictures of my deceased parents? Allowing me to speak with Gon, Killua, and Leorio despite wanting me to stay dead in the eyes of the rest of the world, or maybe you're teasing about me being your dear could mean-" He felt Chrollo's finger move onto his mouth to silence him.

"You'll certainly be surprised for sure, but for now, why don't we have a little pop quiz about some things." Looking at the innocent bystanders who were clueless about who these men truly were Chrollo wanted to know how much Kurapika knew about the world, himself, and people like the Phantom Troupe.

"When you killed Uvogin on that scarlet moon night I figured out from Paku's mental probes that he didn't sell us out, but I wanted to ask you how did it feel when you killed him?"

Kurapika wondered what Chrollo hoped to accomplish by asking him that, but he knew how much that juggernaut meant to the spiders. In a weird way his real induction into the brigade started on that night; by killing one of their own he unwillingly had gained entry into their group later down the line. Only those who've killed spiders can become one had been one of the golden rules to follow.

"Do you want me to say that I achieved my goals for justice? In short, I did...I got every sickening moment of that revenge against you and your followers," Remembering the red moon hanging above them in the sky, the blood that came into contact with his skin, and the sight of such a powerful man being made into a living tool for torture was something he wouldn't ever forget. "It was enjoyable to me deep, down on some level and I hated that part of myself for liking what I did to someone no matter how much I HATED him."

Shaking his head, the Kurta moved his fingers over his face to cover his eyes before Chrollo hummed with approval.

"Interesting. Next question: Why didn't you agree to become the "Rat" of the Zodiac?" Kurapika knew that kind of question would be coming as he never told him if he was a spy or not, but the fact hunters haven't contacted the Kurta before the fight with Hisoka was a big sign that he hadn't been in contact with the former Vice-President.

"It wasn't a role that I wanted to accept from the start. Even if the rank would mean I could have been given some freedoms with my actions, the chances of earning favor with everyone would have been next to impossible," The opinion on the Kurta soured despite his efforts to make them understand why he what he did for his friends. That stigma would taint him for the rest of his life no matter how long or short it would be in the end.

"I've done horrible things, but acting like a rat won't be one of them when I die."

He had laid his bed with the wolves, so why not ride with them until he would achieve the overall goals that he might not pull off with the Hunters Association and even with his precious comrades that changed his life.

"You were willing to put aside your differences with us in order to gain those things people within the association couldn't do for you. The ability to adapt to your environment in order to overcome obstacles standing in your way is very important."

Kurapika was struggling to understand this man's intentions with these questions, but at least by answering them, he could get Chrollo to stop bugging him over this stuff for a while.

"Do you mind if I turn things around by asking you a question, Chrollo? Why? What possessed you to head down this path of thieving, killing, and slaughter to earn a name for yourself no matter how infamous it would become..."

The answer was a simple one, even Chrollo knew Kurapika wouldn't be satisfied by the response however it made sense as to what triggered this whole shift in his lifestyle. Looking into Kurapika's non-red eyes before responding with a serious tone in his voice.

"Chaos. The embers of chaos that have lit up my entire existence from the moment I first took a glimpse at the world for what it really is," Holding out his hand Chrollo imagined the sun was capable of being captured, shrunk down in size, and in the palm of his hand. "That fire of evolution that is born out of newly found chaos is one of the founding ingredients in the history of man." Wars were something that had a negative connotation to them by the mass public while many soldiers involved in the many battles of these conflicts were filled with the foolish, but noble pride to emerge the victors in such conflicts.

"Fighting has always been a vital part of human history. It is without our nature to continue having a conflict with ourselves no matter the reason or purpose behind it, and that is why we strive to build and create stronger, and more potent weapons of warfare like the "Rose" of the former Chairman." Kurapika knew how powerful such a weapon was considering it is the only reason the Chimera Ant King is now deceased. The world was slowly changing for both good and bad reasons.

"That doesn't mean all people want to live in an endless cycle of death and destruction." Kurapika knew for a fact some only wished to have their lives end when they were in their older ages, the time of their deaths coming from an inevitable end to their time on this earth rather than murder on the frontlines of a war.

"People are rather fascinating," Looking at the bystanders looking at them as if they were trying to have a date with the way they were speaking in their minds he mused to himself. "Any possible idea can be constructed into a purpose for fighting. You wanted to kill me and my followers for justice while we killed your clan for the sake of profit. In turn, the people who wanted the Kurta Clan erased used my group in order to achieve their own desires of gaining more wealth and power over the world." He also knew that eventually, Kurapika would keep his word by taking his life, and with the chains removed from his heart, this Kurta would get the vengeance that has eluded him for so long.

"One last question. When you first read that fortune back in Yorknew, the choice to refuse my offer was right in front of yourself...why didn't you?" This was vital to Chrollo, his reasoning for wanting to understand his partner completely hinged on the response he would receive. Should he have chosen instead to deny such a request all of the cards would be in his hands, such a change in events likely would have allowed Kurapika to remove his nen if not kill him in that city.

"I had to know what could possibly happen if I decided to see into my future, and it will remain the worst mistake that I've ever made in my life. That being said, if you want to know if I would redo everything if I was given a second chance. To refuse the offer you provided while we were at each other's throats in that coat, the option that I had taken would remain the same even if I knew the results would be the same."

"Why?" Kurapika's teeth gritted together while waiting for an answer.

"Because it doesn't really matter to me. I could deny your request certainly, but who's to say that everything would turn out much better for myself in the end? I decided to head down this path to keep those important to me alive, so these consequences of having done that will be the burden I have to live with for the rest of my time in this world."

"Oh, you're calling me a burden now?"

A hand quickly ruffled through the blond hair that appealed to Chrollo's obsession with the one Kurta he couldn't bring himself to kill.

"That is the least insulting thing I could say to you actually considering our prior history."

Despite being fierce enemies in some way, shape, and form they couldn't help but laugh in agreement over such a remark. As the day went on Chrollo left Kurapika alone so that he could do some "things" at their hideout in an empty factory letting the Kurta think about his future. After today he would be a full adult even though some consider the age 21 of being a completely grown person, the world would become much harsher than it has already been to him. His own friends saw him in a much different light, and with the recent revelations about what his own mother did to ensure his life would remain safe made him question everything he knew.

'Was all of this meant to really happen no matter what I could have done?'

He knew if Gon was awake, the friend he gave up all of his freedom for would be ashamed of what he's become in his eyes: a murdering spider.

The hunter-turn-fugitive-turn-criminal wondered if Gon, Leorio, and Killua would attempt to apprehend him should he reveal himself over the phone. That would also draw the attention of both the association and the Zoldyck Family, the last thing he needed was more heat considering the huge news about Hisoka, Chrollo, and his "demise" was still fresh on everyone's minds. He was no longer Kurapika Kurta the man who would destroy the Phantom Troupe with his chains and bare hands. The enemy he was in their eyes, and the black ink covering his back would cement this reality.

As he came back into the factory to find Chrollo he could sense many different traces of nen outside of the hideout making him worried, such was his nature when he wasn't around anyone like the spiders being on the run from the authorities. There could be anyone waiting for him within the factory, so he would need to be ready to kill at a moment's notice. Running through the other pathway that was made in the factory's worn down walls, the hole is what Chrollo and Kurapika used to enter without being detected by anyone who was outside of the place.

'Alright. You're used to killing by this point, and chances are the people in this building won't let you escape or reveal the truth about your body not being in a zombified state that just wants to eat flesh. Those bastard comics Sharlnarks makes me read I swear!' Gritting his teeth, the Kurta knew it was now or never to make his move against the enemy, but he was quickly stopped by a single firm hand on his left arm.

Gripping his arm with the knife currently being deployed in place of his chains, her grip tightened as she was impressed by his improved reflexed from the last time they were in the same place, his eyes widening and glowing red as he realized who he could have struck with his blade while the pinkette gave him an impassive look.

"Pretty good speed, kid. You could have really hurt anyone else with that thing someday." Machi spoke with her usual calm tone alerting him about the other spiders who jumped out of their hiding spots in the nearby area. Everyone was dressed to the nines completely with party hats, streamers, and several ballons to give off the illusion of them all not being murdering outlaws of society.

"Happy Birthday, Kurapika!" Everyone in the place, even Nobunaga said at the same time revealing themselves with party hats and other celebratory items with them.

Kurapika was a simple man, he enjoyed simple things, and Chrollo knew he didn't want much besides their deaths and the eyes of his clan. That is why when Chrollo Lucilfer walked up to him with a sloppy carrot cake, the candles that were lit up, and a small card he stole out of a convenience story Kurapika couldn't help but grin at this stupidity of observing a "caring" individual that he would have killed for pulling off this kind of stunt.

"Happy birthday, Kurapika." Those words should have been like sweet-coated venom coming from this man, but Kurapika was able to tell he was somewhat sincere with that remark. Why else would Chrollo work hard to create such a pastry by himself to offer his former enemy, for it would have been a death sentence for everyone here nearly a year ago if these same events occurred?

"You better hurry up and get your damn piece, birthday boy. Shizuku's look is suggesting she will be taking about half the fucking cake once you're done." Feitan flinched when he saw her hold up Blinky in a threatening gesture making Phinks laugh in amusement.

"Don't stand between a girl and her meal, so that you don't end up like you were before. Oink?!" Feitan would get him back later by stuffing some ants into his tracksuit while he was napping.

"Shame Bonolenov can't be here for this. At least Kalluto seems to be proving himself as a worthy addition to this group." Franklin began to dive into his drink, the beverage wasn't filled with a drop of alcohol in it rather orange juice as he's been wanting to expand his tastes beyond what he has been putting into his colon for years that likely has been causing more harm than good. The Zoldyck, when given the compliment by one of the founding members smiled as he pointed at Kurapika to show his admiration among the other members.

"I wouldn't even be in this place if I hadn't become so interested in the last remaining Kurta's potential. Well, that along with a few other private agendas on my plate, of course." Thinking about what he should tell Illumi next once they began their voyage onto the ship where the Seven Princes would be during this huge trip, the youngest of the family of assassins wondered if he should take one or two pieces of cake before it was all gone.

"Oh, we definitely gotta take a picture when you blow out the candles, Pika!" Shalnark wanted to get many photos on his special phone to remember such a time as this, and he knew Chrollo would be the first to ask for a look at such pictures that will capture history in the making. Pakunoda was preparing the plates, forks, and the knife that would be used to cut the cake into equal parts for everyone to share, but she knew the honors of getting the first slice belonged to the birthday boy as she provided him with the knife with a cheerful smile.

"This is your first step into adulthood, but you already seem like quite the gentleman already..."

"What makes you say that exactly?"

"Well, the answer is quite obvious Kurt- no Kurapika. You continue to do whatever is necessary in order to accomplish your goals, and your skills have grown from when we last came together. I finally see why Boss was so desperate to recruit you into the fold, and I do see you as one of our own." Kurapika was shocked by how sincere Pakunoda sounded and looked, the words made him remember his mother when she would be proud of him whenever he did something well. He wanted to get angry at her, but she must have read those memories about her interactions with him...

"I uh...thank you..." He said in a quiet tone, nearly whispering those words but she heard him and nodded in return. As Kurapika moved to the front of the small table they put the cake on that was being lit with the nineteen candles bought with actual money from Chrollo Lucilfer, the smallest spider wanted to say a few words before they began to dig in.

"If I hadn't met someone like Bonolenov, the chances of me sticking around with this group would have been slim. Unlike everyone here I had a lot of doubt about following someone like Chrollo even when I accepted membership into the fold with you all," Many nodded in agreement with hesitant the mop-haired man spoke out to the others with his one shown eye closing in thought. "Then, I got to understand the warrior and the reason he joined you, Boss. After realizing I could offer more to the world besides another body to add to the number of corpses on the ground I knew that you all could use me despite how worthless I am in battle..."

"That doesn't mean we aren't grateful for your Gallery Fake ability, Kortopi. As for what I think about the newbies...they are fine in my books. Nothing extraordinary, but they certainly the worst recruits that could've had joined."

"Harsh words, Machi. What put you in bitch mode today?" Phinks knew she was rather cold to everyone here most of the time, but he figured she would pretend to be nice today considering they were treating the kid this nicely.

"What? Want me to beat around the piss-smelling bush? We killed this boy's clan, and the fact he's tolerating us is a miracle in and of itself. Kurapika has a long road ahead if he wants to live and survival like the rest of us..." Her eyes looked at his non-red irises knowing he had to admit that she made a good point with that.

"Bah! How about we eat before I fucking barf already. Chain brat should have just blown out the candles while we're bitching about stuff as usual." The elder samurai tried to seem more friendly compared to his usual verbal battles with the Kurta. As Kurapika looked at the cake with his name written in red Chrollo started off the chant that usually came with these celebrations, and while everyone eventually joined in with the Happy Birthday song their number eleven wondered how much stranger things could possibly get for him.

'What should I wish for...' The deaths of these people in the room? Getting to reunite with his friends? Discovering the hidden truth behind the deaths of his clan and the mysterious men who hired the spiders in the first place? In the end, there was just one thing on his mind, the wind from his lungs blew out the lights on all the candles allowing everyone to get their piece of the cake.

'I wish to understand this man better: Chrollo Lucilfer.'

-x-

Taking the first piece while everyone else chowed down between Paku nibbling, Machi taking a few bites, Franklin devouring his piece with some juice, and Nobu who didn't like it but lied in order to not ruin this cheerful mood, the Kurta had to admit this cake never tasted sweeter than it was to him right now.

Looking at Chrollo who merely smiled once he saw the man of the hour he wondered just where the journey of life would take himself and his former enemy turn the closest ally he could have on his side having spent nearly two years already with the most infamous criminal in the world.

Cats were considered by many as wonderful pets to have in your home even if some still consider the old notion of a dog being man's best friend as the right one. In the minds of some people including women, the opposite was true about which animal they prefer to keep and feed. Such is the reason Pakunoda always provides a source of food or water to any cat she comes across during her travels throughout the world with the rest of the troupe. Feitan and Nobunaga didn't understand why she bothered with doing such a thing, but Machi and Shizuku understood this act of kindness from the mind-reader.

She felt that cats were animals that she could talk to, and unlike being around her fellow criminals of her leader she could speak without any hesitation of fear in her heart about saying whatever she felt. The cats weren't able to go behind her back to gossip on the subjects or things she told them while providing some fish or tuna. There was also the reasons that revolved around her life before the Phantom Troupe, which came from when she used to be a young woman working for a major business corporation.

'This isn't like before, Paku. Just think about the current period of time...' Those memories of working for a lot of businessmen who wanted to raise their profits over the next couple of years. Considering it was a major public library that supplies many different books throughout the world their business should be raking in a lot of money regardless. Still, she knew that there were many shady practices being done here revolving around the staff being verbally abused, however, the truth was it was actually only some of the female staff who got this treatment.

Pakunoda had felt like saying this, but she knew that the people in charge wouldn't believe her without proof of such allegations in the workplace. Then, came the murder of a fellow co-worker who did try speaking her mind only to end up silenced forever instead. She knew then her career in official business had to end or she would end up becoming a victim, and she almost did get treated like a sexual conquest when she tried heading for unemployment.

The hands over her body were aggressive, the man she once believed was a benevolent boss was trying to enter her body through force, and she would likely end up dead once she read his mind seeing the other women even younger than she was having this fate fall onto them. Their screams would haunt her mind for years to come, and she knew that she wouldn't forget their last moments on this earth before being killed in violent fashion. She knew there was only one way out of this situation.

A single bang that could only be heard in the dark, wet alleyway where Pakunoda had tried looking for shelter. Instead, the place would become the place where she committed her first murder, her "protection" ended up branding her as a killer for the rest of her life. Despite only using her gun to help advance her nen-ability she never truly used any real ammunition until this moment. Despite preparing for this possible outcome, she wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of enduring what she had to do for her sake.

'Is there anyone that I can trust...that is a special kind of man?' That was her belief going forward, and she quickly abandoned all sense of faith in the law becoming a criminal on the run from her former home. That is when she heard the stories about a man in Meteor City who's becoming a well-known thief in that land who slowly was making a name for himself. She knew that in that land the concept of law or imprisonment hardly mattered to those living in such a land of discarded items or people.

'Is is not right to confess to the authorities over this?'

The chance to get out on self-defense wasn't out of reach for her, but like when she tried getting people to understand what was happening earlier who would believe her story? Time and again no one came to her aid when she needed help from law enforcement, so why should she give up herself in order to please her conscious? The people who would deem her guilty might not care to hear her story when in the end she did pull the trigger...

With that, she made the fateful choice to flee from her old home in the hustle, bustle, and busy life in the city to accept hanging out in a trash-filled land. Then, she came to meet and find out more about Chrollo Lucilfer, and the man who would change her outlook on life forever. Her faith in Chrollo developed when he began to learn more about Pakunoda and her Specialization skill that was a tremendous help to his cause.

"So, have you managed to finish that new book of yours provided by our Boss? You know some of the others have put a bet on what day you would complete it." Her voice was calm, and the person she was speaking to was grateful it was not the loud, obnoxious voice of someone like Nobunaga or the taunts from Feitan. Pakunoda is one of the troupe members that Kurapika could talk like they were in a normal conversation, and she is someone who wouldn't take advantage of him for their own amusement.

"I am just about done with it. What is the betting rate for the day count? Six? Seven? Eight days?" Kurapika figured the friendly bet of Jenny would depend on the average time spent on reading a certain piece of literature. Today would be his fifth day in reading chapters on this fictional tale, so whoever had the week estimate could likely be the winner of this bet. He wondered how the winners and losers of these kinds of bets felt about this considering he was the main focus of them.

"Have you taken part in such a contest for egotism?"

"Not really. I've earned more than enough jenny during the last couple of small heists before reuniting with everyone. Besides, the upcoming heists in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent will generate enough currency for this group."

A sigh was met by her comment since he was aware of the fact he would need to likely commit more murder if things went off the rails during the next crime spree to ensure the heat won't grow on them over the next few weeks. He had to endure sticking around these guys for a couple of months ahead, which meant dealing with Nobunaga and Feitan who clearly would never accept him for who he is and that was fine by him. He would hate the both of them more than even Chrollo and the other members.

"I suppose that is why you wanted to speak with me, Pakunoda. Don't have any cats that you can feed right now?" It was a somewhat sarcastic reply, but he knew she did genuinely care about those felines that she provided food and shelter for during the day or night.

"Actually I came here to speak with you on a certain matter that is unrelated to our criminal activities." Looking at him still holding the pirate-based book taken out of a local library, the fact her leader was more than willing to provide that along with a few other gifts to the Kurta made her question how strong their relationship had grown over this long period of time.

'Why should I feel envious about Boss' dedication to the last Kurta in this world? Well, he has become the center of attention within our ranks lately, and even before he decided to accept the tattoo Chrollo's time was mostly spent on getting Kurapika to warm up to being around him.' Shaking her head to get away from such thoughts Pakunoda got to the reason for interrupting his personal time to himself, but she wondered how he would take this question she's been wanting to ask him.

"Why did you decide to accept being one of US?"

A simple, easy, and understandable thing she could have asked him compared to the many other things she could have wanted to know about his current mindset. He knew that she deserved some kind of answer, his book closed up as he grabbed the can of soda that he was drinking in place of some alcohol to help avoid becoming addicted to such a beverage. In a normal white t-shirt with black pants, Kurapika began to form the words that would answer the second-in-command's question.

"There is no one single answer to your question. Besides the obvious one being the Judgement Chain wrapped around my heart and being on the run from the authorities, the best thing I can provide for your mind as well...I wish to learn more about Chrollo Lucilfer or perhaps I need to start getting used to calling him Boss..." With a little smile, he wanted to gauge her reaction to his reasoning. Pakunoda's calm expression was very much intact as she countered with another question.

"What do you plan on doing if you're given the chance to kill him in the future? Come after the rest of us without our leader...or do you consider him your leader now?"

"Both. Believe me, I will never abandon the opportunity for retribution however that doesn't mean I'm the same that I once was in that dreadful city. I must know you still are concerned about me; despite the brand on my back even now you see me as a future enemy who will claim Chrollo's life. If I were in your position, then it would make sense to protect your leader from all possible threats to his life. So, why didn't you agree to my terms back in Yorknew City?"

His eyes were not red, but she easily imagined that crimson gaze looking into her own eyes after counting with his own rebuttal. She honestly wasn't sure how she didn't agree to meet with him when he had Chrollo in his Chain Jail with Zetsu preventing him from escaping. She could have bought her leader some time for an escape route, and the outcome likely would have certainly been much different even resulting in someone dying...

"I...could not risk my life despite wanting to save his own. I felt so helpless, weak, and vulnerable during those hours when he was in danger by your hands," Holding her hands over her polished gun she knew that if his life were gone, then the idea of following him into the certain death of her leader wouldn't be that bad of an idea. "I am only grateful things worked out regardless." Not that she wouldn't give up her own life in order to save the man who helps give her own life a purpose and meaning.

"Rules, order, vengeance, laws, and justice are the reason you tried to kill us. It is funny then only something like friendship could prevent you achieve that main goal, such a thing like that is why Uvogin refused to rat us out when he was at your mercy." She grimaced at that memory she got from Kurapika's mind almost being there in person in the viewpoint of the Kurta, his blows and punches were hard to watch as she knew the last moments in Uvogin's life were gruesome, to say the least.

"Tell me something, Pakunoda. Why are you following him? Loyalty is one thing, but if you're willing to sacrifice yourself the faith you have in Chrollo must run deeper than a business relationship." He began to drink some more of his soda while trying to piece together the full story behind Chrollo's number two. She put her handgun back in her business suit that made the Kurapika light blush since she wasn't wearing a bra to cover up the open part of her skin that was visible.

'I'm not a perverted bastard like Nobunaga, but I can see what would make him act like one...' He was lucky Pakunoda interrupted his thoughts before they began to focus on when Chrollo walked around the place with only his pants on his body.

"It all began in one place: Meteor City. Back with the founding members could only steal from that city, so when I accepted his offer to meet him I was still trying to adjust to being in this world. Despite murdering a person before I never had the idea of thieves trying to steal my belongings and doing...other things to me," Kurapika couldn't imagine this woman acting like a frightened girl in the more adult-like world of that junkyard. "My mind had to adjust to things rather quickly in order to survive there."

He figured she slowly changed under Chrollo's influence - like a demon corrupting an angel slowly turning her into a succubus that turned her white wings black like her soul. Like himself, she must have no longer resembled the meek, frail Pakunoda that existed before joining the spiders.

"He taught me how to thrive in this kind of world, the precious moments in his life that I've gotten from him for helping out by stealing other's memories certainly made the heists worth it for me." Each time she got close enough to gain a piece of his past, her performance in these criminal acts continued to improve with time and practice. Getting her trust in him proven as a good investment made her reward in learning more about her leader all the more satisfying.

"He is truly an enigma in every sense of the word..." He couldn't refute that, such is why he's become invested in learning as much as he could about his life.

"What exactly is his endgame? I know he is out to steal valuable items from the Seven Princes, but what does is truly wish to aim to do with all of his resources? He figured that it had to be related to his clan with recruiting him into the fold, and if might be related to whatever is waiting for them on the Dark Continent voyage.

"Even I haven't figured that out myself. His mind must have some kind of lock that prevents my nen-ability from reading it, a guess would be there is something he doesn't want me to know for my safety or because there is a part of himself that still doesn't fully trust me." Kurapika was surprised to hear that, but he remembers that some secrets that you want to keep hidden from everyone would mean keeping it away from those close to you. It is why he unwillingly or not kept his own friends in the dark about his situation with the spiders.

'Chrollo must be keeping it a secret from her so that I won't be able to find it out by convincing her...'

Kurapika had to assume it was something very important to not only hide it from someone he deeply trusts but to have such willpower to block out her mental probes that well showed a tremendous strength of the mind. He would need to get close to her considering the kind of intelligence she has on Chrollo Lucilfer not to mention any weaknesses that he could learn to use should the occasion arise they would be enemies again.

"By the way, you must be quite the gentlemen for having that reaction when pulling out my weapon. Most of the time Phinks, Nobu, and Feitan would either grin like a horny monkey or say I'm dressing like a slut on purpose. You must have been taught to respect women if you looked away when you saw my breasts..."

Kurapika knew that she was certainly very attractive to look at, but he felt more entranced by Chrollo Lucilfer. The pale skin, raven hair, collected eyes, and that number 0 tattoo Kurapika found on his right arm during their second kiss. He was truly quite the demon, a handsome fine spawn of hell that was once a pure being of the light...

"I-I...do you mind if we change the subject?" She couldn't help but grin at his shyness around girls, but also some men like her boss considering he wasn't that innocent these days. Granted, the teasing about a possible relationship with Machi was something that would make her nervous considering bisexuality among thieves might not be the best quality to have.

"Sure thing. How would you like to feed one this time?"

"Excuse me?"

He blinked when Pakunonda handed him a bowl with cat food inside, the smell of fish provided the perfect attraction for such animals while making the Kurta flench up when he took a whiff.

"You know I mean, Kurapika. Provide food for those cats. Meow?"

Hearing the collected, strong tone of someone her age change into that of a younger woman as she gave out that taunt made Kurapika flinch in surprise. Walking into the factory's broken part near the water surface below their very feet she brought out some canned food she took from a local store. Quickly, the local felines in the area began to gather around her as she's been given them plenty of food and water over the past couple of days. Then, she gave Kurapika an open can of tuna wanting him to join in on this moment.

"I used to do this when I worked for a library company when I got off work. Well, if I didn't have to deal with extra paperwork from the office that is..." She began to have those memories flood back into her mind that she pushed away. Seeing the corpse of the man who ruined his life in that alleyway, the cats that she usually fed in the area come out to observe and silently judge her for committing that grave sin.

"You've never really gotten the chance to use a gun before joining us. I could see in your memories that fear of utilizing such a tool like this," Pulling out another handgun in her arsenal she had the ammunition clip in her other hand. "When you used that gun a couple of months ago I noticed you were hiding the hesitation about not being able to actually fire off that weapon properly, so perhaps now is as good of a time as any to fix that."

Kurapika wasn't sure if he should listen to her advice for training, but he did remember puking to himself once he fired off those rounds from that handgun he used to kill those people a while ago. If he truly wanted to be a spider, then he would need to mentally prepare himself to do more things like this. Pakunoda saw his hand begin to shake as he tried pointing the gun not filled with ammo around the place; despite his facade of being a hardened killer he was still unprepared in some areas for this world and what must be done to survive.

"Calm down..." She gently took hold of his right hand to help him keep the aim steady. She remembers what Chrollo told her when she began to train and practice using real guns instead of ones filled with a Memory Bomb. A single stray bullet that misfires could have led to her death.

"Don't allow your target to blink, think, or flee when in your sight," He said into her ear while holding her arm to keep it steady. Her eyes focused on the dummy target in front of them, her mind began to imagine it was the man who helped drive her own this path, to begin with instead. "Breathe in and out before clicking the trigger, and let the bullet fire where it must go with a gentle hold on your gun."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Feitan was shocked to find Pakunoda and Chrollo observing Kurapika fire off a couple of rounds with a gun to pierce through several empty beer cans set up around the place. Before he could only hit the walls and pipes around the factory, but over the following days, he's managed to hit several cans in a row with pin-point accuracy. Then, his vision was blocked when the head of the spider walked into the line of gunfire with a calm smile despite nearly getting blasted in the chest by a stray bullet.

"I trust you with that weapon, Kurapika." Pakunoda gasped with how tranquil her boss seemed right now, which was followed up with several rounds being fired out of her gun chamber that would have altered the other spiders if they weren't out stealing more supplies for the upcoming weeks.

"I'm surprised you didn't teleport me in your place, Chrollo."

"Then, I wouldn't be able to show you my trust besides you've clearly hit your targets." Looking over at the marked beer cans now on the floor. Many months ago each of those bullets would have gone in the direction of Chrollo's head, but today the man Kurapika is aware that he can't take his life until the moment was exactly right. Eventually; but not anytime in the present.

"Pakunoda's mental therapy at work, huh?!" Chrollo and Pakunoda rewarded Kurapika with praise and memories that helped show what Chrollo's life had been long before the spider. The mind-reader's trust deepened with the Kurta, which in turn helped Chrollo give more details to her about what he wanted out of their younger subordinate. Once she learned more about his endgame her new focus was to prepare Kurapika for the major events to come before the next grand heist.

"You wish to see how Chrollo obtained the first skill in his book correct? Also, the woman who loved him, but wasn't loved in return who gave up everything for him?" Pakunoda knew she had the Kurta right where she wanted him. Another cat to feed and pet, however, she liked even if this cat had some claws.

"Here is my late birthday present, Number Eleven."


	2. Machi X Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machi and Nobunaga's story.

Murder is considered by many a grave sin to commit against mankind, the idea of killing someone else no matter the reason is believed to be crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed by anyone. Some criminals who were the lucky ones to end up in prison for the rest of their lives regretted or at least wished they hadn't considered committing such an offense. To those who're experienced in such a field as murder on a daily basis it didn't phase them in the least over the years they continue to slaughter those who were both innocent and guilty of a sin of their own. To individuals such as Nobunaga, the cruelty of mankind has been known to him for a long time as he merely continued on this vicious cycle of death by the craft of bladed combat.

Stupid, pointless, and utterly worthless feelings of compassion.

His thoughts when many questioned why he followed in such a violent lifestyle he was enthralled with over the years. In truth, the reason lies in his own past that he liked to forget existed along with all of the events centered around his upbringing.

"Hey, chain bastard!" Hissing out commands at the Kurta, the samurai wanted to speak with him today, and he couldn't bottle up his feelings on this matter anymore otherwise it might lead to a horrible outcome for everyone involved. As usual, the "black sheep" of this murderous herd was looking into a piece of literature while sitting by a window to observe the outside world, but this time his choice in entertainment dived into a subject matter he was rather new to discovering thanks to Shalnark's advice. The age of piracy, from battles on the high seas to the terrible monsters that lurked in the ocean like the dreaded Kraken, and finally some of the most famous sea dogs in all of this fiction such as Blackbeard also known as Edward Teach.

'It seems like no matter what era criminals always seemed to exist in one form or another...' Even then, he wondered why such men could go on for that long without facing justice, and if anything his death only strengthened others to become more infamous than he had become in his short life. In a strange way, he could see why criminals began to become more known despite their horrible actions of a pirate like Blackbeard is any indication. It would seem that the Phantom Troupe are the current rogues who are being romanticized by the public despite their slaughtering of people.

"You fucking deaf or something, kid?! I need you to get off your fat ass stand in front of me, now!" Blooded flowed into his festering brain, scared about the future of this criminal gang he wanted to end this potential threat here and now.

"Damn it, Nobu. Can't you let it go for one day and let the kid read his books?"

Machi huffed while observing the older member trying to pester the Kurta. While she knew that there was no way he is ever going to get over the fact the "chain bastard" killed his friend she no longer holds that against his usefulness in the group along with other members like Pakunoda, Franklin, Shizuku, and Shalnark. Of course, Feitan and Nobunaga were the ones who still doubted all of their effort in recruiting newbies like Kalluto and Kurapika would be worth it in the end.

"Oh, you plan on sticking up for him too? Well, too god-damned bad I've been ready for this fight for a long time, and there isn't anyone who will stop me."

He knew this was breaking the rules of the spider, which is a very serious thing to do considering the penalty for doing such an act would be severe and even worse than simply being killed. Chrollo knew how to make it difficult to leave the group when he would strip you of your belongings, the ink tattoo on our body in the most painful manner, and finally stealing your own nen to keep as his own. Omokage and Hisoka were considered the lucky ones to not endure that punishment when they left...

"You know battles against each other are not tolerated, Nobu. Unless you're gonna arm-wrestling the Kurta what exactly do you plan on accomplishing today?"

"Putting an end to things and settle this unfinished business, Machi. You know that Uvo would want me to prove that he shouldn't have been killed that night, so this is the only way I can truly give his spirit peace to finish what was started..."

Kurapika didn't even stop reading his book as he knew what the samurai was demanded him to do, but he didn't care or seem phased by this demand for battle in the slightest by such a threat.

"Gonna challenge me to fight you with a sword without earning his approval? I'll admit that's pretty ballsy for you, Nobu."

"You can't call me that you arrogant, prideful, jerk-prissy-dick!" He began to get flustered by how easily the Kurta managed to counter his declaration for battle today since he would have to pick his next words more carefully. "I know death battles would not work out, but if I can get Boss to agree the chance to kick your butt in my field of expertise would ensure my victory! Unless of course, you're becoming more like a sea rat these days judging by that new crappy book you've gotten for your pal Shal."

Kurapika simply turned a page in his book continuing to read while not even looking at the swordsmen with his now red eyes that Nobunaga despised so much.

"What will do if you emerged the victor? Proclaim your glory to the rest of the spiders? Achieve the "revenge" you've been seeking for your dead comrade?" Kurapika wondered how the man would feel if he did accomplish what he's been wanting to do all of this time.

"Will you kill the cuckoo, starve it, or perhaps set it free? Will it be everything you've dreamed of having in the end?" Putting down the book Kurapika slowly, methodically, and with purpose walked up to Nobunaga from his reading spot in the factory while Machi got ready to pull them back if they started brawling.

"Tch, if you think those words are gonna sweet talk me out of doing this you better start kissing my ass instead! Look I will name the date, place, and what you can bring to the fight, and just to make things fair it won't be a death battle. There, so are you willing to finally get what's been meant for you? A beating of a lifetime!" Instead of a reply, the Kurta looked into the samurai's eyes, the staring contest went on for quite some time before he simply walked away no answer to the man's request.

"Why does he continue to piss me off with his arrogance! I can't wait to finally knock that boy down some pegs when I get my hands on him!"

Machi didn't seem convinced that things would be going his way, a "woman's hunch" as Pakunoda might say to Machi when it comes to men trying to prove their ego is as long as their dicks.

To the surprise of all of the spiders, the head of the group actually allowed Nobunaga to fulfill his request in sword fighting the Kurta despite his law of spiders not being allowed to fight each other. The catch was besides not being allowed to kill Kurapika, the match would be in front of everyone meaning should the samurai lose he would truly feel ashamed in front of his comrades. Not to mention the bets for this fight would be a large amount of payout with a lot of these criminals believing Nobunaga had the edge in swordsmanship, but there were some who figured Kurapika was more seasoning to win a fight like this with no killing being added to the restrictions.

"Man I wish Hisoka and Chrollo hadn't destroyed Heavens Arena, the feud between these guys would have been perfect to have a fight in that place."

"I would imagine no one would have really cared about this little bout in comparison to that battle, Shalnark." Franklin knew the crowd would have also booed Kurapika out of town if not try and to kill the "traitor" of the hunters. Indeed, the fans in that arena would paint him as the "heel" to literally throw all of their trash onto just to satisfy their hatred. Still, hearing how the crowd actually liked Chrollo Lucilfer surprised the giant man considering the public opinion on the spiders wasn't positive.

"I guess people like who they like and hate who they hate regardless of certain prerequisites set into place. At least I'm willing to say I like Kurapika even if he kills Uvo along with the rest of us." Shalnark said while skimming through several different pictures on his phone as the founding member was surprised he didn't say that Kurta's pet name that he's been given by the group's technical expert.

Nobunaga watched the Kurta moving his arms around in the middle of the factory's main production area, the huge space now serving as their personal arena for non-lethal combat. He knew that his 18 years of age opponent wasn't someone he could simply underestimate given his track record as of late when speaking about him.

"He may be fucking stupid, ignorant, and possibly one of the worst samurais we could get in terms of personality. That doesn't mean I will bet against him in this element." Feitan quickly made it apparent who he was standing by in this duel no matter if Kurapika surprises his expectations or not. Kortopi also had to agree with such a reasonable choice in the winner in this upcoming clash that has been in the making ever since Kurapika became involved with their little group all those months ago.

"I doubt the Kurta has even used a sword in his life; those little knives and daggers you employ are like a kid's toy in comparison to this kind of weapon." Swinging his blade around, the motions were meant to intimidate the inexperienced Kurta into realizing how deep he was in despite the fact he won't be in danger of losing his life in a few short moments, but no one and certainly not Kurapika felt much fear in those words or the swinging motions of the samurai's blade.

"Why don't you two just get things started already. I know there is a ton of stuff I would much rather be doing right now."

"Like checking out some of those adult women's magazines you steal from local stores, Phinks?" Shalnark had to snicker at how the track-suited man didn't even seem phased or bothered with that truth.

"Well, at least I can admit to acting like a perv. How do we know you haven't tried looking at our girls when they were vulnerable and unaware, geek boy?" Pakunoda, Shizuku, and Machi couldn't ignore this conversation that now was about their bodies being peeked at possibly by their own allies.

"Y-you know Machi would cut me up into pieces if she had found me looking at her, and don't even get me started on how Shizuku's Blinky can be scary to look at when she's angry..." Shalnark tried avoided their glances while trying to prove his innocence here not even aware of Pakunoda drawing out her special handgun.

"Let us get one thing straight. If you were unfortunate enough to look at me...you won't even remember the pain you would have suffered, Shalnark..." All of the men gulped including Chrollo who knew how dangerous someone who could read and steal your memories could be if she was provoked. Their short conversation ended when Kalluto called both men to stand in the middle of this room to give a fair shake of hands for the sake of honor.

"Alright, the both of you need to shake your hands together before starting this duel as somewhat honorable swordsmen."

"Yeah right I didn't give a load of dogshit about honor when I took down one of the Divine Blades with my bare hands," Pointing his sword at the tribal outfit Kurapika could wear indoors Nobunaga looked at his opponent, his voice expressed the venom he's had inside for all this time. "I will only shake your stinky hands if you can truly stand over me with that stick compared to this sword in my hands!"

"Very well, samurai. I accept your challenge." Kurapika's eyes grew into that crimson color that has taunted Nobunaga's worst nightmares when imagining what his best friend likely had to endure in his last moments at the hands of someone like Kurapika Kurta. Taking the first swing he expected things to end rather quickly, and he wasn't prepared for a proper katana parry to follow his first attempt at a stab into his chest that likely would have seriously wounded this man. Instead, the metal clang of two swords was heard and seen by the crowd of spiders.

"He managed to parry at Nobunaga's increased speed. Not bad for someone fighting with a real killing weapon." Franklin knew this was simply a feeling out process, but he could tell Kurapika was ready for this level of combat against this kind of opponent.

"Nobu is simply playing with his prey. It will be only a matter of time before his boredom ends this farce." Feitan remained calm while his pick for the winner continued to strike his opponent with more sword hits that were swiftly countered by the Kurta. They continued moving around to gain the footing advantage over the other while trying to avoid bumping into a machine that would distract them in their heated battle.

"Running away like many other Kurta that I killed back then with this very weapon. They begged, pleaded, and demanded that I show them mercy while they were bleeding out from their grave injuries." Looking at the scarlet gaze, the samurai wasn't getting a reaction out of him despite saying those words that were truthful and cruel at the same time when he spoke about that night.

"Paku showed you her memories of that night, but you should have been there in person chain brat!" Stabbing so many of those helpless kurtas didn't bring joy out of the samurai, but he didn't want Kurapika to know that in order to get the mental advantage due to the fact they were still in a duel. Running over to the Kurta, his strikes became more vicious and he managed to get a couple of scars on his arms, legs, and face; in contrast to the growing confidence in Nobunaga, his opponent remained as calm as when he began this fight.

"What's wrong? Afraid? Scared? Hiding your despair like a cowardly little bitch?!" Even without his En of killing anything within his radius he could taste the defeat of this man and waited no longer to finish him off by stabbing him in the chest, but then instead he could feel liquid pouring down his hand finding it was actually his hand that was punctured by Kurapika's blade. Then, his serious expression changed when Kurapika suddenly cleared his throat before putting on a sailor's accent.

"Avast, matey!"

"Dear, oh dear. It would seem Kurapika has taken those pirate stories a bit too far..." Chrollo figured he was messing with the samurai while having some fun instead of ranting and raving about getting revenge for his clan like in that first day.

"You think you've cornered me, ya scurvy dog! Soon, I'll be making ya walk da plank!" Everyone's expressions were a mixture of shock, confusion, and just straight up bewilderment about what they were seeing in front of their eyes or rather who they were watching. Even Nobunaga, the man who tried breaking through Kurapika's mental defenses wasn't sure what exactly was going on, his vision seeing the Kurta suddenly holding out his sword like a cutlass instead of a katana blade like they were suddenly on a huge pirate ship.

"C-come on you crazy bastard! Take me seriously, you motherfucking murderer!" Hissing, the sword clanged with the other despite his injury leaking out more blood from his body. Instead, the strikes from Kurapika's sword only became more accurate while he became much more elusive from Nobunaga's range.

'What in the blue fuck is this? Is it this stupid wound in my hand? Why am I beginning to struggle against a mere amateur?!" Despite being used to fighting while wounded the samurai was beginning to feel pressure as Kurapika managed to get behind him nearly landing some more hits while taunting him with a pirate song.

"Yo ho ho! There once was a boy who had a special toy, and a family that he loved oh so dearly," Another sharp cut was made onto Nobunaga's arm. "The clan that was his band he loved in his homeland, but then came a day when everything went away because of a band of greedy, dastardly men!" Nobunaga scarred Kurapika's leg making everyone believe he's gotten the edge, then came a stab to Nobunaga's leg nearly hitting the bone causing the samurai to nearly screaming bloody murder.

"One of those fools among those men who believed he killed all of the cuckoos in the hen, but then there was one that flew that nest. Yes, that bird whose voice remained unheard until he found his prey, the spider he did come to slay what was due as he would finally collect his pay. Hurrah yay!" Taking out the bloody weapon, Kurapika managed to avoid Nobunaga's blade that cut off some of the yellow hair and managed to slash at the back of his opponent.

"Kalluto, step in and stop this. Can't you see this is becoming out of hand?" Kortopi's words seem to fall on deaf ears since everyone including Chrollo himself remained silent while things had escalated beyond a mere duel.

"Tch, you fucking asshole! This shit irritates the fucking hell out of me. You can give all your speeches, words about retribution, and those annoying as hell friends of yours, but at the end of the day, you killed my friend. That is why more than anything I have to kill or at least beat you in my world!" Tightly gripping his weapon Nobunaga dodged a strike and moved his blade near Kurapika's throat making everyone gaze at the whole moment in horror. Despite his earlier expression of calmness the leader of the group was prepared to ensure this swordsman die along with Kurapika but noticed the Kurta hadn't moved an inch.

"You will kill the cuckoo then? Severe the festering wound that his plagued your mind and body rather than consider letting it heal on its own." There was no fear of death in his eyes that looked at the cold, metal that was touching the skin on his throat.

"You-u...you are trying to lecture me...even in this position? Goddamn it!" Dropping his sword Nobunaga relieved the tension in the room by refusing to continue despite for all intents and purposes had emerged the victor; he certainly didn't feel like a winner as he looked at everyone's faces.

"I guess Feitan was correct, and so that would make him the winner of the bet." Shizuku wondered how everyone else felt about this outcome.

"You must be happy to have earned this much Jenny or perhaps booty as Kurapika would consider it." Chrollo smiled at the joke while observing his other subordinates including Feitan who surprisingly had nothing to say about any of this. Then, a clanging sound emanating from a sword being picked up could be heard as Kurapika was now pointing the dropped blade in his hand, the weapon now ever closer to the backside of the samurai.

"You looked away despite having won? How easy it would be for me to piece your heart just like your friend," Kurapika handed the man his weapon while continuing with his "arrogant" rant as the samurai would say about this. "You still have much to learn as do I, so why don't we both take away something from our little game. We both will never like each other..." Looking at all of the other spiders observing him walk away from this area in the factory, the Kurta would return to the fantasy of living on the high seas with plunders, thieves, and betrayal, not unlike his current reality.

"Now, I wish to wonder if we could be pirates as well. We're already thieves, and we only need a ship and some costumes to complete the image."

"You're not serious about that, Boss!?" Pakunoda gasped at the prospect of herself, Chrollo, and the other members looking like they were on a voyage to steal some treasure chests that might be cursed. She dreaded what she could have to wear along with her leader and someone like Kurapika who could insist on having a talking parrot.

"Mind if we head out to observe the sea, my eleventh shipmate?" Chrollo spoke to his growing love interest, even considering putting on a pirate hat for the occasion while Nobunaga scoffed at the whole scene.

'He will never win over the Boss and his soul.'

\- x -

Machi's history with Chrollo wasn't as detailed compared to the likes of Pakunoda. Not that she joined him merely on a whim, but her reasons to follow his lead were not as difficult to fathom when her life began as a girl who wanted to help people. Her father is a well-known doctor along with her other being his assistant nurse made it easy for her to want this kind of job to live up to her parents. Despite learning about the nature of her nen at a young age, she preferred to use the more practical tools in medical care when learning with the help of her mother and father.

Then, her father and mother were laid off from when after failing to save an important political figure's life despite many protesting their work in the field couldn't be replaced so easily. It only became more difficult for the young medical trainee once her mother got into a tragic accident while leaving the workplace as the result of a faulty elevator claiming her life. Naturally, her dad was pretty saddened by this unfortunate incident blaming himself for costing them their jobs, such as the guilt he felt about refusing to accept the death of their last patient.

The worst was yet to come for her family when her father ended being kidnapped by men from the mafia in order to help fix their boss. They ransomed him with the life of his daughter, so he agreed to their terms to save his wife's child not expecting the outcome to result in his own demise. It turned out that woman who died on their watch was the boss of a major drug cartel in Meteor City. Catching wind of this the gang plotted out their revenge by making an example out of Machi's father, his death involved skinning him alive.

"Yo! Those freaks living on those old ass pyramid guys must have been insane! Carving up that former doctor like a turkey is pretty fucked!"

"Not even I could think about doing something that horrific to anyone. That poor old bastard..."

The normally calm child was no struck with fear, sadness, and despair at being the last remaining member of her family with her relatives in other parts of the world. Worse yet, she would likely become a target of this criminal cartel in order to dispose of the only remaining thread from her dead parents. If she wasn't prepared to fight death was certain for the little girl named Machi, so she began to study her prey.

Learning how to use her personal nen-technique in more gruesome ways Machi perfected her craft with the strings to entangle a poor mafia grunt, his breathing was slowly being cut off with how tight she weaved her strings around his neck. At the mere age of 11 years old she made her first kill, and with it enclosed her heart under a cold, calculating, and held the persona of an assassin-style medical ninja that would soon be hired by several different men on the black market.

In her teenage years, she was performing hired murders to get closer and closer to the people that sent her down this path, to begin with, but she wasn't trying to simply kill them for revenge. Her objective was simply to cut the ties keeping her stuck in her previous life since she felt like the old Machi had died along with her parents in order to adjust to this new life.

"Good. You've managed to pass all of your previous assignments with flying colors, but what I have in mind for you is a little different from your other jobs." A rich, booming voice came from the darkness of the room where her next employed was sitting in. Preparing to kill this man if he was trying to get her killed with a trap Machi hadn't ever seen the kind of person who appeared in front of her by lighting up the only lap in the room. His black hair and youthful appearance was something Machi looked surprised to see.

'Why isn't he like the other guys who paid me to kill people? He doesn't look like an old criminal like most of my employers...'f

He simply pulled out a couple of photos that he's taken over the past couple of months on the table.

"Before we begin, the following images are taken of people I've taken over the last few months. Can you recognize any of these men?" Sure enough, the young assassin for hire could see the men who were part of the Pyramid group responsible for the death of her father. She wanted to kill them all so badly however she became curious as to how this man could find them so easily when she's been working so hard just to get pieces of information about their whereabouts.

"I am well aware of your intentions to find these men, but I wish to earn more than just your services in the foreseeable future rather a long-term relationship to work between the both of us." Her cold eyes blinked at this suggesting considering the fact she usually wants to work on her own for assassination missions and the occasional medical injury.

"Why do you want to help me when I barely even know you? You must be trying to fool me." Machi moved her fingers onto her strings until she felt Chrollo's hand on her arm to halt further action.

"I can assure you this is no trick of the mind. That being said I only feel it is appropriate we properly introduce ourselves. I am Chrollo Lucilfer, the person who wishes to help you on your journey to start a new life..."

Moving her hands across the ink, she knew that there were no signs of a festering wound or infection in the tattoo covering the blonde's backside. Despite knowing her boss Chrollo was still inspecting the dried tattoo alongside the pink tattoo expert much to the annoyance of the Kurta sitting on the small made-up bed in his shared room with the head of the spiders.

"I must say each time I look at this tattoo my appreciation for your handiwork improves, Machi." She started remembering when he asked her to provide the founding members with a tattoo except for herself because he wanted to give her that personally near her left foot. Kurapika was enthralled in another reading book provided from Chrollo's personal library, his interest now was about wars and the nature of such conflicts about love on the battlefield between two warring nations.

'I swear Boss has everything that Kurta could ever wish to read to himself.' Machi pondered while inspecting the other injuries he's had that slowly healed over his time in the small, but deadly organization they both worked for now.

"It looks fully healed now, but if you want any more tattoos don't ask me unless you want to give me a ton of jenny, Kurapika."

"Trust me I doubt he will even considering putting on another piece of ink on his body, Machi. Of course, I would not mind having another one although it would have to be on my arms considering my forehead gets a lot of attention from the media." His comment brought a small glare of anger from his subordinates who knew how easily he could draw the authorities when he wasn't disguising his appearance. Speaking of which another small heist would be necessary for food meaning some of the spiders would need to volunteer for this mission. Closing his book the Kurta sighed to himself while Machi put her needles back onto the yellow storing area on her hand.

"I'll guess that I'm free to leave this dank hideout you picked. The factory's been keeping me locked down for too long anyway that is unless you have a problem with it, Boss." Kurapika spoke with a smugness to his tone with that last bit. Chrollo merely hummed at this offer as he felt like the newer member deserved some amount of freedom.

"Mind if you take Machi with you since she's been wanting to head somewhere ever since we've come to this hideout."

"Boss, I'm not exactly ready to just go there with Kurapika...it is something very personal to me." She couldn't let anyone else go with her during her private trip to meet someone who only recently arrived in this harbor.

"By all means go on your little trip, so long as Kurapika can remain by you is all that I will ask of you." She closed her eyes to considering what this means for her personal objective before slowly nodding with hesitation in her voice.

"As you wish Boss." The awkward walk up across the wooden floor on the pier was bad enough, but having to walk with a disguised Kurta in black and red clothing along the way made this all the more strange for the young assassin. Being in a different outfit along with letting go of her ponytail to help make it less obvious what her real identity is choosing to wear her casual attire from Yorknew City feeling a bit nostalgic about such times when Uvo was still around them. The night was rather young with many teens hanging out with their pals or trying to hit on the local girls.

"Do you know where this target or person will be?" The whisper from Kurapika was nearly impossible for most people to hear, but Machi figured he would start asking questions when he didn't get any real answers from Chrollo except you will understand once you see for yourself.

"Of course, but don't make it too obvious that we're on the same side kid." She knew prying eyes might suspect them if they didn't remain like two normal ordinary people rather than wanted murderers. Looking at everyone staring at them, the Kurta agreed with such logic but he knew that there was only one way to turn attention away from the public...become like the public.

"Hey! Hey, you wanna go on a roller coaster?!" Machi blinked a few times at this sudden mood-swing Kurapika underwent despite knowing it was simply a facade.

"Oh, we could even get some cotton candy or go on a boat ride!"

"Zip it, blondie!"

She hissed out upset that he was being too on the nose, but also noticed some were beginning to laugh at their little interactions. Despite having the personality of a cold, harden woman she wasn't used to the concept of behaving like a normal girl who would be into boys or hang out with their own girlfriends, so all of this was certainly strange to her considering the lack of a good childhood.

"Aww, they look so cute together! I wonder if she is gonna return his feelings or remain stubborn..." She quickly stormed off while Kurapika knew she must have been feeling somewhat embarrassed with what just happened, and he knew he was kinda making an ass out of himself meaning he had to set things right for the sake of their assignment. He saw Machi hanging out in a back alley in the small town they were near after running after the incredible amount of speed she used to get away from the pier area.

"Look, the whole reason I'm here is to learn about a target I've been wanting to kill lately," She knew he was being a prick to her, which is understandable considering they were and still could be enemies. "I'm pretty sure you can just go rob a small store or bother to pay for the food we need, so why are you following me like this?"

"I want to understand Chrollo Lucilfer, his intentions, and purpose by keeping me in his group besides eliminating an enemy. I've kissed the man for Budda's sake or whatever deity you believe in, so why would I lie to you right now?"

He knew that by requesting him to join her on this assignment was another test being done by his "Boss" to evaluate him, but he could also learn more about this man through one of his closest associates as he did with Pakunoda and even with Nobunaga. The samurai spoke about him giving the man who wanted to become the world's most fearsome warrior a few ways to achieve that goal by finding new opponents to duel from other parts of the world, such as when he encountered and befriended Uvogin later on. As for Pakunoda, she was able to find someone who gave her life purpose, and when she read some of his memories the mind-reader knew he was someone who would not lie or deceive her without a good reason.

"Then, you're only here to find out my reason for joining with Chrollo's brigade. Honestly, you could have just asked me even if I know and would have told you that it is none of your business." She was an enigma to his mind who refused to open up about herself even the slightest bit. He wondered if he could untangle the strings around the medical ninja's heart that kept her distance from mostly everyone.

"Well, if I'm supposed to be helping out with this job this is my business actually..." Observing her glare Kurapika tried to make her understand he wasn't looking forward to whatever problems Machi was about to get herself into with this person or people.

"Whatever! Just don't get in my way because I don't need a babysitter." Huffing, she quickly found the small garage where the informant wanted to meet with her, but even someone like Kurapika could sense this seemed a little too easy. It could have been a trap by the authorities or the mafia, and perhaps even Hisoka who likely would try to kill them for nearly getting him killed in Heavens Arena.

"Stay right here and don't act like a dumbass. This will be over in a little while..." She demanded to her traveling companion while walking into the garage area leaving the sulking Kurta to figure out how to figure out what is going on here without being seen. He felt a familiar nen presence come near him causing him to draw out his chains to battle someone, but instead, he found two people he didn't expect to be following him.

"There ya are, Pika!"

"We figured you wouldn't be hunting for any food in the store, and so we decided to get the supplies ourselves only to see you and Machi running off in a different direction." Kurapika could tell there was more to the story than either Shalnark and Kalluto were both letting on, but he could use their help in trying to figure out what could be going on with Machi. To his surprise, Shalnark and Kalluto had an idea on how they could become a "fly on the wall" in that garage area with the help of a "magic trick" on the part of the Zoldyck.

A shambling man suddenly wandered into the garage area noticing a few men in black looking at him like he shouldn't be here while the puppeteer was grateful that Kalluto finally explained how to him the true potential of his Manipulation skill, his Surveillance Paper Doll trick combined with his Black Voice made the pool sap wondering into the meeting spot the perfect listening device. His conscious would have felt guilty about putting an innocent man under the control of a sadist like Shalnark, but on the other hand, the man was pissed drunk so why not make him contribute something to the world today?

"You know what I want half-pint, and I know that you are desperate for this kind of info?"

"Why can't you get other girls to screw, you perverted fu-"

"Because of the fact you AREN'T like other girls. That is the reason you're wanted throughout nearly the entire world; a girl like you should be living like a queen and not like a peasant on the run. How's about you do this for me, then when you get what you want I give you a bunch of clothes and give you the life that you deserve."

"...No, that isn't who I am..." Shalnark was surprised to hear that kind of defense about who she was considering this guy was apparently well connected in the black market. He knew she would and could have abandoned Chrollo and this group several years ago when things were getting more harder for them, the girl remained with the spiders through the rough and tough days along with the better times when everything worked out for the gang.

"Her dedication must be as strong as Pakunoda's will to obey Chrollo." Kalluto hadn't expected others to have this much respect for their leader. He knew to climb up the ranks he would have to put in a lot more effort by helping out more often.

"You stupid bitch! Here you are just moments ago offering sex just to find out where this old man you wanna snuff out is hiding, and instead of taking up a golden opportunity you're still gonna suck Chrollo's dick?!"

The trio could easily hear the loud protest from Machi's information while beginning to piece together what her intentions were to meet him tonight.

"Are you gonna tell me where that old bastard is or not? I'm not going to be here all night with a dumb asshole looking to bitch at me instead of screwing my brains out."

"Oh, you certainly are getting screwed for sure one way or the other!" Suddenly, a lot of commotion was being heard through their living ears in the area making them concerned about Machi's safety despite knowing how tough she could act. Kurapika saw that the drunk man was still up and most of all still alive compared to the other dead guards on the floor.

"Certainly seems like Machi's delicate work alright, the red lines on the necks and arms, her signature moves with those tight strings she loves." Shalnark quipped before they heard a feminine voice cry out in pain along with some loud slaps.

"Hah! Best you weren't expecting me to have a Zetsu-user in my back pocket were you, dumb bitch?! True, the ropes keeping those nasty strings in place aren't like that Kurta's chains but they will keep you from doing more harm. The funniest part is that old bastard who skinned your dear daddy is already six feet under, so all of your time plotting revenge has been a waste!"

Moving near the door where Machi was being held captive, a large obese man began to rub his fingers through her pink hair nearly getting bitten by her.

"The only reason I drew you here was to have some glorious sex with you before handing the captive spider here in my hands to the mafia. The oriental look is gonna make you look appealing during the auctions! They are gonna hand over a fortune when they take a good look at you!"

The man was pulling out his gun to help make Machi weaker until he felt a needle get stuck inside of his head with the signature wings belonging to Shalnark's nen-ability.

"Hey, boss?! What's the matter with y-" His gun was suddenly turned on his own subordinates, and his mind was no longer under his control. As the others were confused paper began to float around their faces while the other spider cut them down with mere pieces of paper confetti while the rest felt their stomachs get cut open by a sharp object; like a cat scaring them with its claws but instead it was the cold steel of chains that could be used on anyone from Kurapika's arm.

"Who are these people boss? Wait...if they are like Machi then...FUCK!" The nen-user holding Machi down with his ropes suddenly looked into the scarlet eyes of the man who should be fighting with them against the spiders.

"You...are still alive? Why?! Why are you helping the people who killed your clan? Don't you have any shame in yourself and want someone like this girl to die! Say something! Anything you stupid asshole!" The elderly man tried putting Kurapika in his Zetsu-ensnaring ropes, but with a simple swing of his chains, the ropes were cut apart leaving him helpless as a bullet from the man who hired him came into his skull.

"It shouldn't be too hard to cover up this scene to make it look like these guys were involved in a misunderstanding that leads to their deaths." While Shalnark and Kalluto covered up their tracks by having the large man kill himself and ordering the drunk man to contact the police once they were gone Kurapika tended to Machi, his steel cutting the girl free of the ropes on her hands and waist. Nothing was spoken between each other, but Machi had a look of shame mixed in with guilt considering she accepted this offer that led to being captured.

Later back in the factory Kurapika was looking at the sky from his small room shared with Chrollo Lucilfer while he was speaking with Machi about what happened tonight. While no witnesses were alive to tell anyone the spiders were in town, his concern grew about sticking around this place for much longer despite needing to be in this area when the Dark Continent voyage starts.

"Look at me." The cold, stiff voice belonging to Machi stirred Kurapika from his thoughts as she was standing in front of the door to his room, her eyes were tired from having to admit to earning retribution for her previous life.

"You helped me out even when I said not to do so, and you haven't treated me like crap in a while so...I guess you have the right to know what the hell happened back there."

She told him about learning what happened to the cartel that ruined her life, and the man who tried raping her was a relative to one of the men who used to be in this group. Machi had planned on visiting the grave of her parents to tell them that she would be gone after killing him, her idea was to remove the threads binding her to a past life. Her voice sounded a lot more human and genuine compared to when she was performing a mission, she rarely let someone see her in this state besides people like Hisoka, Pakunoda, and her own leader.

"Listen, the debt I owe you is something I can pay back with mere jenny and while I don't want you coming to save my ass all of the time you handled yourself pretty well back there."

"You have a favorite book?" She blinked when he asked her about that question, his mind already forming a way to get to learn more from her about Chrollo and her own backstory.

"If you have a favorite kind of reading material I wouldn't mind hearing about it from you, Machi."

"Well, I'm not...really a reading kind of person," She snapped her fingers as she did know something that she's read before when learning about the human body from her parents. "Hold on a second! Ever heard of a book called Pinocchio? I wanted Chrollo to read it with me if we ever could find it one day..."

Kurapika gave off a gentle smile as he knew that would be perfect considering he also wanted to spend more time with Chrollo while reading such literature as that. Like Pakunoda before her Machi was also supportive of Kurapika's relationship with their leader. It seemed like Chrollo was beginning to remember he still had a human heart inside of himself. At least Machi Komachine knew that with Chrollo busy, she could further advance her own relationship with the second-in-command of the spiders that she wanted to love. Two bugs wrapped up in a web of lust, love, and loyalty similar to her own leader and former enemy.


	3. Shizuku X Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuku and Feitan's tale.

Snap. Crackle. **Pop.**

The sounds of a now-deceased man could be heard in the dark room with his corpse now motionless on the floor of the medical building with his killer looking around for more helpless prey that was around in these late hours. In an ironic twist, the whole reason himself along with a few other spiders came to this place was to heal one of their own who's recently fallen ill, so they were given the order to retrieve a certain medical professional to help find a cause for this illness before it turned serious. Chrollo wanted this to be a subtle mission, but with Franklin blasting down walls to find the right medical assistant that idea was quickly thrown out the window.

"Will you stop making a bloody mess out of the building?!" Kurapika's voice interrupted the gun-toting giant during his rampage serving as Chrollo's own eyes and ears for this assignment in order to keep the more bloodthirsty operatives in check. He thought that was the stupidest thing his superior could ask of him, the patience of the Kurta already was worn thin around the less friendly spiders most of the time. Feitan agreed with Kurapika on this matter surprisingly, and he told him just to stand back and watch the carnage instead.

"It isn't like we will be drawing too much attention to ourselves, a nature of the people to give attention to murder through the media first before trying to bring in the guilty party."

"I doubt that medical professional was someone who deserved to die, and especially in such a pointless manner considering the purpose of us being here." While Kurapika was more willing to kill these days, his newly bent mindset had some exceptions like killing for the sake of it even if when he looked down at the doctor he did have a scalpel in hand like to fight back against Feitan.

"Whatever! Just make yourself useful and find that medical doctor or nurse for Shizuku, and if she dies it will be on your head when I remove it from your shoulders, Kurta." Kurapika wanted to follow him like a hawk after that threat, but he knew that perhaps keeping Franklin in line might be a better option for him.

He hoped Franklin was sober tonight considering how important things were for the group; the sight of the tall man tossing another empty beer can while belching and falling over right on his ass made the Kurta furious.

"For god's sake, you're going to have to clean up that mess on your own along with the walls you've shot down!" Franklin would have rubbed Kurapika's blond hair if he could stand up straight on his spine, since the moment he walked over to his accomplice he fell over onto the floor.

"Nice..." One of the people who slaughtered his clan and Kurapika felt pity for how much shame this man had put on himself tonight.

"Oh, sorry about that whole shooting our way through stuff you must think I was acting pretty..."

"Crass? Stupid? Ignorant? Honestly, I don't need a dictionary to explain how much of a dumb asshole you've been acting." Kurapika wanted to say less than fond things right now, though it wouldn't accomplish much in the way of getting what Shizuku needs to cure her sickness that made her rather sweaty and sticky in the made-up bed she was laying in back in the factory. The hospital, several miles away was the only place nearby with the right kind of stuff to help Shizuku get back into a healthy condition.

"Well, if we can heal Shizuku of her ailments this bit of jackassery will be worth it in the end!" Kurapika couldn't believe he was behaving as the "daddy" of these two men by how childish they were acting between Franklin's drunken stupor and Feitan's desire to kill anyone he could find or torture simply for entertainment.

'This must be what Chrollo has to put up with on a daily basis with these guys, so what good am I having "leadership" of these guys for this operation besides hindering things?' Looking at the nurse that was cradling the bed she was hiding behind in fear, the disguised Kurta in his black shades and "JoyStation Pro 4" shirt loaned from Shalnark with gray pants and red shoes to make him look as normal as possible.

"P-Please don't hurt me! You can take whatever you want, but please don't hurt me I have a kid back home!" Her blonde hair waved over her face while she was beginning to sweat out of fear for her safety. Once again a human life was at the mercy of Kurapika, and unlike with Uvogin, he didn't have much of a reason to kill her besides her being a witness to what is occurring in this hospital.

"I am willing to keep those dogs out of here; the catch being you provide support for a criminal." Kurapika felt bad about kidnapping a girl like this however by suggesting she might have a better medical diagnosis on Shizuku's condition than Shalnark or Pakunoda, such as when Nobunaga considered getting the sick girl an exorcism to cure her of the "poison" in a supernatural manner.

"I'll do it j-just don't h-hurt me!" She screamed while looking at the angry glares from the samurai and torture expert wanting to kill her for just being alive. Chrollo, on the other hand, wondered how this development will turn out considering Kurapika had to fight both Franklin and Feitan on this who felt like she would be nothing but a problem.

"That bastard Kurta is going to bring the heat down our asses because of this..." Watching the 20-year-old nurse placing a stethoscope on Shizuku's chest while writing stuff on a clipboard seemed boring to Feitan. Eventually, after a few more tests and questions Kadori finally came to a conclusion about why Shizuku was in this state.

"Apparently, the last meal she had wasn't exactly healthy for her to eat. According to the one you call "Paku" Shizuku tried off some free corn dogs that were being offered out to the public, having ingested such a thing could have resulted in this fever likely due to food poisoning. The news has reported others having similar effects, and my superiors believed it was the work of an infectious new virus outbreak in the Kakin Kingdom."

With the upcoming Dark Continent exploration, the last thing everyone wanted is a sudden infection that could spread to all of the visitors coming to this land including the spiders.

"So, it would seem the culprit is merely a food vendor who can't utilize proper hygiene in the workplace, yet I get the feeling there is more to this situation than a simple case of dirty hands and food," Chrollo asked Pakunoda to rely the memories she got from Shizuku while she was conscious about the image of the man who gave her the corndog who seemed to have a foreign look to his face.

"I wonder if it could have been deliberate to feed not just her but some of the other visitors that came to this country..." Considering when they went into town the other day that vendor was no longer providing food without paying for it, such timing couldn't be a coincidence to the expert criminal mastermind with a number of victims that had to visit the hospital they raided being mostly travelers from other parts of the world.

"You're saying this disease was intentionally done to people," Kadori gasped out before the sight of Franklin's glare made her look away at her current "patient" again for the sake of her life. "If I'm going to determine the exact virus or disease a blood sample will be required along with some medical equipment and I don't suppose you all have that-"

"Actually we stole it from the hospital." Feitan was quick to make the nurse look like a fool for doubting their skills as thieves.

"Everything? You...likely also killed some of my co-workers while you were there. The notorious Phantom Troupe, the spiders, and the shadow brigade. To think I would live this long while in the presence of such people." She knew that her conscious was speaking up for herself at this moment despite her life possibly being on the line.

"Just get to work, Miss Kadori. If you can help save Shizuku, then you will be able to cure the others along with saving your own life in the process." Chrollo knew this factor of doing the "right" thing would benefit their cause along with her own moral standards. She knew that this was another way of keeping her in line besides using a physical threat, her duty as a healer to people couldn't allow someone to die if she could do something to stop it.

'Such is the weakness of man; they can talk about murderers deserving to pay for their crimes but refuse to let them die without facing justice.' The same weakness that claimed Kurapika would now hold this woman in their care until this problem was fixed. In the meantime, Chrollo asked Kurapika and Feitan to investigate this vendor with the nurse by getting an offering from him to study this possible virus.

"The chances of us getting to see this guy in action will be slim considering none of us look new to town."

"I'm well aware of that, but I think our plan will work once our dear nurse gets a bit of a make-over." She was confused by what he meant while outright refusing to either put on a wig or dye her hair up, but Kurapika knew exactly what the nen-stealing parasite was planning for her.

"Convert Hands." The same trick used to fool Hisoka in Heavens Arena by swapping their likeliness around with the special arrow tattoos on his hands. He likely would make the nurse look like he does, but make her dress up to look like a female much like he did in Yorknew City to fool the public along the sadistic clown.

"W-Why do I have to look like you? W-Why must I dress up while looking like you just for this convoluted plan to work out?!" Kurapika wondered if he should have killed Chrollo when he had the chance in that car that sparked these strange events that changed their lives forever.

"Pathetic. You've had to deal with plenty of worse things than having to roam around in the body of a boy like having to deal with surgery, all kinds of old men and woman, and trying to make them feel better about their crappy lives."

Feitan scoffed at Kadori or rather "Kurapika" while she was in the middle of getting a look that would make her stand out while Kurapika had to deal with the fact he now had a somewhat larger chest along with a more squishy bottom, so Pakunoda let him borrow some of her clothing since Kadori was around her size and shape.

"Well, at least I can finally treat you for what you really are chain-bastard," Nobunaga couldn't let this moment slip from his grasp, to finally mock Kurapika for looking like a girl with the catch being he actually was currently a different gender instead of being in disguise. "Please tell me you're going to the mall with Machi to do some girly shopping next."

"Seriously Nobu? That was a good joke until you had to ruin it by suggesting Machi would even hang out with such an uninteresting fool in a world out of his element." Then again, when Feitan imagined Kurapika having to buy a pair of undergarments while being clueless as to the other issues woman deal with like the "angry time of the month" it did bring some amusement to him.

"If you don't shut up I will humiliate you two by kicking your asses like the woman you think I am right now!" Hearing that deep voice out of Kadori's form only made Feitan and Nobunaga laugh even more than before not taking his threat seriously while the Kurta sulked away with Kadori to help explain Chrollo's method to such madness.

"Come and get your tasty corn dogs! I know some of you have gotten ill lately, but to any new arrivals you shouldn't let the others turn you away from such a treat like this!"

The elderly man saw "Kurapika" walk up to his spot with a yellow dress along with make-up to help disguise his appearance to seem more feminine, more girly-looking hair, and finally a small purse to complete the image of a new traveler into this place. As for "Kadori", she was moving around in an awkward position like she was learning how to walk like a baby getting some laughs as she was trying to remain as normal as possible in her dark blue business dress with a pink bra and panties on her body. The swap of appearances worked out to perfection as Kadori managed to get her hands on the free corndog, which allowed Feitan and Kurapika to see who exactly was handing out this stuff.

"Thank you dear, and tell your friends about this land when you get back home. The rumors about the princes shouldn't frighten people from coming to this wonderful place."

"Umm...the princes?" Trying to remain in character by using the more feminine face belonging to Kurapika she asked him about the seven princes, the idea is to get him to explain something that would tell them about his intentions of poisoning people along with the people he could be working for considering this kind of plan seemed too complicated simply for one person to pull off.

"Anyway, the seven princes are certainly going to bring a lot of travelers here when they head towards the Dark Continent. That is why I've been able to improve my business with so many new faces to feed with these delicious dogs of mine!" His cheerful expression certainly fit the image of salesmen as the disguised nurse took the food while the man went back into a building to use the restroom unaware of the people trailing him.

"Those poor people are getting awfully sick lately," The bartender watched the food vendor head into the back while Feitan hiding behind his umbrella and Kurapika in Kadori's form arrived into the small bar. "Hopefully this ends before the huge voyage begins here. Huh, you're looking for the corndog guy lady? He's gone into the bathroom but to be honest I'm hoping he goes out of business soon. He's been taking away several customers-"

The younger blonde man was knocked out by Feitan before he could say more; he was fortunate that this was the least a spider could do to him as his body was put inside of a closet making sure the coast was clear to face the man with no way he could escape from their grasp.

"Don't screw this up with those big boobs and butt of yours, Kurta." The whisper was met by Kurapika's glare as they heard a man speaking to someone in the bathroom.

"Yes, I know you wanted me to infect one of the seven princes with my poison Hatsu. I've been perfecting my cursed ability and now I think the target will be infected without fail. Huh? What do you mean have I seen a Kurta around the place? Kurapika is dead along with Chrollo and Hisoka!" Feitan grinned at this knowledge realizing this fool was spilling the beans when he didn't have a damn clue.

"W-what do you mean they're still alive and kicking? Oh, crap I didn't consider them faking their deaths and that could explain that incident at the hospital. Well, even if they do come after me the poison affecting the people might not be lifted even with my death so they can't stop our plans now!" Shortly after his call, the hired Hatsu-user was having his bones getting broken by Feitan who began his form of interrogation while Kurapika scoped out the place for anyone to come in.

"You can break al-" A loud snap coming from his finger interrupted his sentence. "AHHHHH! Mother of fucking sweet Mary!" He froze for a moment to catch his breath under this torture. " A-All of my b-bones kid, but I won't tell you a god damn thing about me!"

"Except the fact you're behind the poison infecting the public here along with trying to go after one of the seven princes?"

"Except that!" He screwed when he felt a jab to his shoulder as Feitan punctured him with the sword hidden inside of his umbrella despite the wound not being fatal it still hurt.

"This is going to take for-fucking-ever we need concrete answers..."

Kurapika snapped with a rare curse word escaping his lips around this kind of company, not like his usual behavior.

"You're not the one trying to interrogate him, Kurta!" Feitan hissed out, his hand clamping down on Connor's other arm to keep him on the ground.

"Kurta? You crazy son of a bitch that lady doesn't look anything like Kurapika, how could she possibly be that same bastard who sold himself out to you rotten bugs of society!" Kurapika realized Feitan was just going to torture this man a lot more, but they didn't have enough time for that kind of method...so he would need to pull out the new trick he's been developed on his own. The technique was something he's been trying to work on for several years after speaking with his closest allies and companions.

'If this mean can truly poison others, then have Pakunoda read his memories could be a dangerous idea.' This man also seemed more strong-willed to not falter under Feitan's physical torture. Indeed, his only possible option to find the truth would have to be using that technique for the first time on a living person...

"You know punk you should try eating some more food in the future. Those saggy bones look like they could use some meat on them!" Something in Feitan's mind went off by that remark almost like Connor was taunting him about something he doesn't know about, his past when he was not as lean and strong as he is now. The look in his eyes turned into that of a hungry bear looking down at fresh, live meat to devour.

"Feitan," Kurapika knew what he needs to do next. "Have him cough up what Nen type and Hatsu he uses." Connor was flabbergasted by how deep "Kadori's" voice actually was while Feitan didn't know what the Kurta was planning.

"How are you sure he's gonna say anything about that stuff?"

"Easy. We could check out his cell phone that he's been running his mouth on..."

Connor quickly tried to make them stop, but he felt Feitan's blade run through his arm a little more keeping him from moving from his position. Grabbing the phone to check out the last call the hired man finally gave up and started to explain what Kurapika needed to hear.

"Alright, I'll talk! I...I am a Manipulator, the Hatsu I employ is called Dish Demons. Essentially, the ability I have can affect the chemical balance in food changing it to make a people incredibly sick once eating it like tampering with the salt in a fried meal or adding more sugar to a person's desert. I chose to use a corndog with the idea being it would be easy to infect a person with how low-key my skill is to the body."

Feitan and Kurapika knew if he could poison someone like Shizuku that method must be extremely effective.

"Hey, where is she, no he goi-!" Feitan saw Connor trying to get up to leave, so he broke another bone in his arm to keep him put while demanding the Kurta return from where he has gone. Then, he said his partner return to the room with a rice ball in hand with a chain hanging from his other hand that had the shape of a syringe.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine..." After flinging the syringe into the man's non-injured arm he began to cry out in pain as his body suddenly being drained of his energy by the object in his arm.

"S-stop it! Why...are you hurting me when I told you the freaking truth about my powers!"

"You're forcing him into a Zetsu-like state? Where the hell did you pick up this kind of ability?" This wasn't like Kurapika's Chain Jail if he could do this to a non-spider. Feitan knew that if he could this without his knowledge, the Kurta has become more of a threat than he ever imagined.

"This is Steal Chain. I've been hoping to save this little trick for a much later period of time, but you're forcing my hand with this stunt. A mere pawn of your employers..." After injecting the syringe into Connor's arm Kurapika activated Emperor Time, his index finger's chain suddenly moved around as he began to conjure a dolphin out of the syringe from the helpless man while Kurapika began to analyze and understand the mechanics of this man's cursed ability. Walking over to the man he used Connor's own ability inside of the rice ball, his hand shoving the meal inside of his mouth to force-feed him this very poison used on others.

"What...no...you STOLE this power from me..."

"Now that you're infected you will suffer the same effects of this Hatsu that you placed on many others, but now I aware of how to cure this ability even if you would have refused to explain it to me." Feitan was speechless at this explanation.

"You...just stole this guy's nen-ability like that? Just like the Boss..."

Feitan began to realize how strong Kurapika really is, and how much it frightened him if he could do this to someone. Looking down at Connor who was beginning to shake and shiver from being poisoned Kurapika knew that killing him wouldn't stop the Hatsu's effect and if anything it could make it stronger, so with the knowledge he's learned about that stolen skill he realized Kadori would need to create a large amount of a cure from the antidote needed for the victims.

"We need to gather lots of Kampo plants in order to heal those who are poisoned..."

"Wait a damn second," Kicking the sickened man in the back the thief refused to follow his orders until he got some straight answers. "We only need to help out our people not some random ass civilians and kill this son of a bitch for trying to get one of us."

"His Hatsu might become more dangerous if we simply kill him, and by curing the population here we will have less media attention to worry about. We are supposed to remain in the shadows until the voyage starts." Kurapika's eyes that were unable to shine while he was in Kadori's form looked at the pissed off criminal wanting blood and retribution for the pain he's inflicted on Shizuku.

"Would you really get something from killing another man when he has some value to this organization that is trying to kill one of the seven princes?" Kurapika's question made Feitan even more upset since it couldn't be something that he could easily refute and he finally gave up while suggesting that Chrollo would want to learn more about this man instead of cracking his skull open.

"You better not try getting stronger than the boss or tell anyone about what this bastard said about my weight, Kurta."

"I didn't say anything about your weight loss..."

Feitan simply sighed while silently admitting that Kurapika had outwitted him today by managing to not only bring Connor to a different form of justice than what the spider usually delivers to those who screw with them; death would be something Connor would be begging to have instead of ending up like his victims. As for Kadori she quickly created the antidote needed to help those affected with Kurapika's help, but she would forget about her encounter with the Phantom Troupe with a Memory Bomb from Pakunoda.

In their minds, she was being rewarded for helping them by allowing her to leave them while remaining intact. They stole something from her certainly, but it wasn't her life. Finally, Connor seemingly killed himself with a suicide capsule after waking up in order to take his secrets to the grave, but Shalnark was able to make use of his cellphone finding all sorts of files and contacts that would benefit their investigation.

"Glad to see you without those saggy tits or flabby ass on your body, Kurta," Feitan remarked with a grin as he saw Kurapika eating some ice cream, the treat wasn't coated in any lethal poison except for loads of sugar. To his surprise, Kurapika had another cone in his other hand, his offer of accepting it was taken up by Feitan who wanted to know what the catch is to getting something like this from the nearby vendors that were no longer being abandoned due to fear of any viruses or diseases in their food.

"Tell me one thing," While licking his vanilla cone Kurapika's eyes became crimson as he asked Feitan something he needed to know. "Did Chrollo help you get into shape or was it something you did on your own?"

Feitan took a bite out of the chocolate cone that some of the other spiders refused to eat, his taste buds being reminded of when he wasn't exactly in top condition in terms of body mass. How easily he could have fallen into the temptation of such foods if he never met Chrollo Lucilfer, learning about his intentions with the founding members of the spider, and those early days when they had to struggle to survive to see tomorrow.

"I got into shape when I heard about what Chrollo's vision was for the world along with the other members in the first weeks. To be honest, I never thought I would become this lean, but in a way, I owe my life to that cross-bearing man." Eating another part of the token of generosity from his sort-of still, enemy Feitan had gained a small amount of respect for the last of his extinct clan.

"I guess we're both inspired by Chrollo's enigmatic will in the end...giving us something in with each other except for how we've come here along with our ideas and talents."

"I suppose borderline insanity might also be something we both share..."

"Pfffft! Who's to say it isn't the world that is mad Kurapika." As they both looked at the sunset while eating their ice cream Kurapika found it hard to believe he would have killed this man in that bar if given the chance all those months ago when he was simply an avenger and not a spider.

\- x -

She couldn't believe what she was looking at in front of her eyes, the glasses quickly went off her face as she thought the lenses were playing a trick of the mind. Never in her wildest dreams would Shizuku be a witness to Chrollo providing a kiss on the lips of his former worst enemy. Her boss had locked his tongue with the last remaining Kurta in this world. Then, she watched the background turn into a bright, grassy hill while they began to dance around in the light of the sun beaming down on the two of them.

She even saw a couple of birds swarming around the laughing duo of Chrollo and Kurapika as if they were in sync with this sudden expression of love as they were even rubbing their noses and faces together, a symbol of how much they truly cared about each other despite the fact Chrollo and taken away his loved ones and his own clan. Despite not being the smarter of the pack of thieves and murderers she knew that whatever was going on isn't a normal moment. Then, she looked at a bunch of zombies that were beginning to walk up to Chrollo and Kurapika.

"Y-You killed us..." Unlike typical undead corpses infected with a virus, the zombies trying to devour the live flesh of these people knew exactly what to say to their murderers who took their lives from them along with some of their valuables that meant a lot to them. Chrollo and Kurapika weren't fighting or even attempting to run away from this hoard of the loud moaning, decayed, and vengeful undead. They embraced each other, the fate of being eaten alive didn't bother them in the least resulting in the sounds of flesh and meat being chewed on like at a huge buffet.

"You deserve to rot in the deepest pits of hell...no you two don't deserve to even see that place! You must stagnate in an endless state of madness in purgatory..." The blood, smell of decay, and sounds of crunching never escaped the senses of Shizuku who had plenty of time to run away in some attempt to save her life.

The bones in her body refused to budge even while she was in mortal danger even with her Blinky vacuum that was good enough to re-kill these corpses so that it could suck them up into the endless storage her tool possesses. Instead, she merely remained calm as the violent hoard of the walking dead turned on her to continue with their desire for revenge coming in the form of devouring spiders the young woman didn't flinch when they began chewing on her arms, legs, and head.

"Shi..."

"..izuk..."

"Shizuku?"

"Shizuku!" Her eyes shot up, the voice of Phinks shrieking at the absent-minded girl to wake up was loud enough for most of the gang hiding out in this factory to hear. She quickly thanked Phinks who was surprised by how kind she said that expecting the girl to be pissed that he woke up her up from whatever messed up the dream she was having.

"You sure you're okay, kid? I heard you mumbling about some people trying to eat brains or something like that. Have you been reading some of Shalnark's comic book collection again?" She quickly shook her head, the issues she had in her dreams weren't due to the stimulation of reading some graphic novel or video game rather someone much deeper inside of her subconscious.

"Nobu's been itching to kill the Kurta again over him seeing him take a piss on accident. I had to step in before he seriously tried attacking him with that sword this morning. Man...you think Boss made the right move adding that runt into the fold?" She only gave her opinion a few times when this whole scheme was in the earliest stages of thought however she did have some concern for how this plan might turn out.

"I wonder if he will succeed in killing him..."

"Kill who...no he couldn't kill Chrollo no matter what! That Judgement Chain has him locked up from doing that stupid ass idea, so there is no way we're losing our leader."

"Chain? A Butterfly Effect?"

"What the hell is that? Some new movie you watched or something..."

"No, the theory of one action resulting in several different chain reactions in the thread of fate."

She responded in a calm manner confusing the other spider.

Phinks was giving Shizuku the look of someone who thought their buddy or close business associate being replaced by some alien imposter that would eat him in a matter of seconds.

"W-What the hell are you saying? That Kurapika WILL kill our Boss someday?!"

"I don't know..."

Those words frightened Phinks even more than how well-thought Shizuku spoke those other words about the intentions of their eleventh limb of the spider. Would they still function without the head like Chrollo believed or would one of their own destroy this pack of wanted fugitives? Would they seek out revenge for his death?

Most likely, but they also weren't ready to consider the new world where Chrollo wasn't around to guide them like now. A vacuum in the group order they've become used to having during the Chimera Ant outbreak..

"Good you're awake, Shizuku." Speaking of their leader he was pleased to see his reliable members having a conversation in the early hours instead of being pissed drunk, asleep, and sometimes both at the same time.

"It would seem Kurapika and the others are waiting for us in the main part of this factory for a meeting, so I figured that I should come to tell you in person." Despite being the one in charge sometimes the head of the spider didn't mind getting his hands dirty like killing a few hired assassins with just ball pens at Chrollo's disposal.

"Err just a second, Boss. Why did you want to pick Kurapika over Gon and Killua? I know Nobu asked this earlier, but now that we're stuck with him I want to know what you really think about this arrangement." Phinks knew that Chrollo might have bent the Kurta enough to accept being a murderer and even imprint the symbol of their group on his back, but with Hisoka proving that traitors can exist in even the Phantom Troupe he still had some doubt about Kurapika.

Kurapika could easily be the poison that would kill the spider from within.

Kurapika also might truly be the key to helping the Phantom Troupe reach a new level of thievery and crime than they could imagine.

"He is a strange way is my opposite and equal to myself." He knew that Kurapika was an antithesis of his virtues and actions however he also could behave and think like a bloodthirsty killer if given the right push. Just as Chrollo himself began to learn the value of lives that aren't the spiders, and the good it can bring to himself by sparing a few lives in these crime sprees when he would simply have them killed as well. Chrollo began to see how thinking differently and opening up your horizons could benefit one's self greatly.

"Now, I hear you've been having a few dreams about me kissing Kurapika."

"What the blue hell, Boss!" Phinks was caught off guard when Shizuku told him about some of the weird dreams she's been having lately like the one just a few moments ago with the undead zombies wanting their revenge.

"Yeah. I guess it could be guilt about what we've done to people, but I don't see why I keep getting that moment of you kissing the Kurta so often." The Egyptian-enthusiast was even more floored when Shizuku said that whole sentence, a complete sentence that was clearly well thought out at that.

"Perhaps your mind is telling you something that I should know, Shizuku." He knew that rumors were slowly spreading about how personal their relationship truly was, but he also knew that she was a lot more young and innocent than even Kalluto despite how easily she could kill with Blinky.

"Nothing at all...that is unless you really have..."

"Trust me on this. If I had even gotten close to those lips he would have beaten me in a matter of seconds." Never in a million years did the mastermind of the spiders have to tell his subordinates anything about his love life.

"Come, my friends."

Phinks and Shizuku decided to leave their feelings behind for now as they saw the rest of the gang hanging out in their current hideout. Shalnark and Kurapika were discussing some valuable goods they have taken during their previous crime sprees, as the two blondes knew the amount of Jenny these kinds of pots and treasures are worth on the black market. Chrollo was impressed by how much Kurapika learned since fully joining the Phantom Troupe, the keen instincts of being an item hunter was a vital skill among the members in this group.

"Tell me, Kurapika. Do you planning on selling this jade necklace for Jenny or will you keep it to yourself?" Looking at the blonde clutching the green item in his hands he wondered if he was trying to use it for his own scheme whatever it might be instead.

"It doesn't concern the rest of you, so I don't need to explain my reasons."

"Actually it does concern us, kid," Phinks said, putting his hand down on the table where Kurapika was sitting with his stolen item trying to figure out what the Kurta was scheming. "When you're likely trying to help out those people you called your friends once upon a time instead of supporting us!"

"I'm sure Kurapika knows what he's doing with this gem of Jenny in the making, the pun you get it?!" Shalnark began to cackle at his attempt at a joke that went flat like a can of soda.

"That isn't good enough since this kind of treasure can net all of us some money we could use instead of just you. It's called paying your damn dues like the rest of us." Nobu knew Phinks was correct in that Kurapika has been getting off rather easy when it comes to coughing up some jenny for the greater whole of the spider lately. Some even believed their leader was doing this because of their personal "relationship" with each other.

"Haven't I been doing cleaning and cooking? Why do you want to bribe me into coughing up cash exactly, the money you spend for getting exotic items isn't enough for your damn headgear?"

"It isn't just mere headgear, you fool! Do I call those gawdy-looking rags and heirlooms from your deceased clan trash?" A red glare came out of Kurapika's eyes wanting to remind this man he helped exterminate his dead ancestors that he was mocking until Shizuku got closer to the table.

"You're just gonna sell the Jenny to someone else?" Kurapika quickly nodded, the admission caught many of the spiders by surprise not expecting her to figure out his intentions with this stolen item.

"The question would be then who exactly are you trying to help if it isn't us, so why don't you admit that you're helping out the Hunter Association. Fucking two-timing traitor!" Nobunaga made no hesitation in his accusation of Kurapika still working for someone in that organization despite having cut off his ties with them.

"Enough. You can't go accusing someone of being a traitor without real proof of your claim, and it isn't like Kurapika hasn't been honest with us." Chrollo quickly jumped to defending his prize and subordinate from the accusations that would head his way.

"You can't let him get away with just wasting green as gold money that could be used for better reasons than furthering this chain bastard's own devices!"

"I do want you to do two things in return, Kurapika. Firstly I want to relieve any concerns the rest of the members have about this arrangement by letting Shizuku go with you during this." Eyeballs widen at the suggestion of the youngest female of all people getting to go with the Kurta over all of the other members.

"Shizuku? Shizuku? Our Shizuku is supposed to keep watch over someone shady as shit like Kurapika!?" Nobu and Feitan couldn't take this idea seriously, but Chrollo saw things in a different way which is why he made the offer for her instead of them.

"How about it Shizuku? You can keep an eye out in case something goes wrong or if he disappoints me by trying to betray us in such an obvious manner." Her eyes blinked a few times while everyone else waited in anticipation for her reply, she merely tilted her head before giving a simple yes in the form of a polite nod.

"Very well. Just don't interfere with my business..." He said to Shizuku while managing to calm down no longer having his eyes glow with anger from the remarks by his "comrades" in arms.

"Good, so the second request is much easier for you to accept Kurapika. Give me a wet kiss right on the cheek."

Despite how silly it sounded Chrollo was very much deadly serious about getting the Kurta to give him a simple peck on his cheek, his reasoning was to help break the tension by showing that not everything in the phantom brigade was about killing, stealing, and getting a thrill from doing both at the same time. Kurapika provided the gesture before throwing up in a bathroom later hoping to remove the taste from his mouth; the sensation was the equivalent of eating a lime covered in loads of sugar.

"Do you mind if I could request a favor? I know you are planning on seeing your friends soon, but can you take me someplace special?" The raven-haired criminal knew the request was odd to the blonde Kurta. While he didn't have a problem with that much less feeling Chrollo wrap his tender arms over his waist, the location of this request made him somewhat nervous.

"Where did you have in mind, Chrollo?"

"I have to visit Uvo's grave before we can truly start our new lives together, Kurapika."

Kurapika frowned at this suggestion; the act might have been sympathetic towards the fallen spider however doubt and fear entered the Kurta's mind.

"Won't Hisoka be hunting you down if he somehow got out alive? That is a dangerous move, such a thing rival criminal groups would certainly take advantage of..."

Chrollo looked upset by his partner's concern over this small detour from their current destination, even though nothing his blonde lover would say could sway him out of this decision.

"I appreciate your worry, but he was a deep friend of mine. Considering the fact YOU killed him, the irony should be not understated when you come with me to put him at peace. He deserves that much from you considering you defeated him that soundly." Glaring at his confident, and turned lover he knew there would be further discussion about this later.

After some more personal time with the source of his contradictory love/hate complex, the Kurta moved into action with his chosen partner who wielded Blinky and was numbered 8 in the Phantom Troupe.

The disguise Kurapika chose to wear today would be one Shizuku was curious about considering it involved putting on a wig like when he captured her Boss in Yorknew City except he looked more like a rich heir of a royal family like the ones who would have attended those auctions in that city. While the bank owner saw a young blonde woman trying to use an "heirloom" of her relatives to get some cash Shizuku was in the disguise of a tomboy who was actually supposed to be a boy.

"Nice hat, bro! Didn't know you were into rap like me." Shizuku's gold chain was the only thing she kept on herself as she had to dress up in over to cover her chest under a jacket not to mention wearing different glasses, a red cap with the words Get Broke covered up her hair to help complete the image. Shizuku now got to experience what Kurapika had to go through.

'Just act like a normal boy...everything will be fine.' Shizuku's inner voice told herself as she knew the young teen in urban clothing wanted to start a small conversation with her.

"S-Sup?" Her attempt at doing a male's voice almost failed despite being instructed by Chrollo and Shalnark in how to communicate in disguise.

"Perfectly, as usual." Shizuku's inner voice muttered with sarcasm.

"What's your favorite track by the way?" She envied how easily Kurapika could slip his voice and mannerisms into that of a female unlike herself, the struggle just to say a reply like she was another dude was rather difficult compared to killing and sucking this person into Blinky.

"The lat-test one." Her eyes moved around as a sign of her nervousness despite her face remaining calm like her usual state of emotion.

"Damn right that track was cash, and speak of money look at the babe in yellow she looks in need of a mellow fellow." The shameless flirt had no idea he was speaking to a male who was trying to arrange a payment for Leorio, Killua, and Gon in order to soothe his guilty conscience, and he was about to make a fool of himself when Kurapika chewed him out in a lady-like manner.

"Might you please excuse yourself back to your talking companion, so I can continue to handle my business here with a real man." Shizuku couldn't help but snort by how casually Kurapika told this guy to back off while remaining polite in her actual words that pissed off the young teen who asked Shizuku to try making Shizuku bring down Kurapika's guard.

"Me? Uhh...I'm not exactly...her type..." Somehow she got involved in asking out someone she already knew, the whole thing making her feel very awkward as she was stuttering and barely able to look at Kurapika who felt just as confused about what in the hell was going on here.

"Yo, so I heard you playing had to get here with this other player and wanna go on a date or somethin?"

"Can you talk like a human being?"

They covered each other well enough to fool everyone in the bank they were simply two people from different worlds little did they know that they were actually about to take part in a hostage situation; the man is actually known as Jimbo who quickly introduced himself after pulling out a gun while demanding the two wanted fugitives to hold their hands up in the air.

"Give me that sparkling baby and don't do anything stupid lady. Hey bozo make sure the princess stays in check while I get with the green over here!" The small-time robber planned on making it big once he got a good look at the treasure clutched by the "defenseless" woman, and demanded that the bank owner provides the cash from the safe before he starts making holes in the place and people here.

"That's right I'm gonna become bigger than the spiders one day!" Shizuku's eyes widen at this remark not expecting this man to know about them or even try to become just as infamous.

"Don't tell me you're one of those nuts who try and become like their insane idols."

Bang. The smell of gunpowder filled the air as the man nearly hit the banker with a single bullet from his golden gun.

"How insulting you pansy ass," Jimbo found the remark very unfitting for someone like him. "With those bugs gone into hiding, I will rise up and take their place as the head-honcho of the criminal underworld." Another long bang could be heard, but this time it wasn't Jimbo firing the gun rather he was being killed by having his gun knocked up by the side of his head with Shizuku not holding back her strength.

"Son of a bitch! I mean...what on earth have you done!"

Kurapika quickly told the man to send the cash from the necklace to Leorio, Killua, and Gon in their current residence while himself and Shizuku got out of dodge before the authorities arrived. The donation from a "big fan" of the trio of hunters had been delivered along with a new corpse for the local morgue as the two fugitives were out of danger, but Kurapika demanded to know why Shizuku had to kill that man with her physical strength alone.

"Jim...Joe...I can't remember his name, but that guy disrespected the name of the spider, and I had to make him pay for it."

"By just killing him at random?" Kurapika knew he should be used to seeing this kind of behavior from his spiders-in-arms however he had forgotten how much their pride meant to them.

"No one can disrespect us not even someone that is weak like that guy. Even now our name means everything to us, so that is why he deserved to die."

"Not for stealing or trying to kill us back in that bank?"

"That doesn't matter if he was a thief like us or not," She looked at the ocean that looked rather breathtaking during the sunset as she along with Kurapika were still in disguise. "We can't let anyone step over what we believe in." It wasn't all that different from the feelings of pride running through most hunters back in the association.

"Do you plan on killing Boss when that chain wrapped around your heart is gone?" Kurapika knew she was more open about these kinds of questions, and he felt like he could trust her not to flip out like Nobu would when he told her his true feelings.

"Most likely but not anytime soon that much is certain..." Looking at the sun fade away from the earth for the night he knew that eventually, he couldn't let his old feelings of revenge slip away no matter if he bears that emblem of the spider on his back or not.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it. In fact, with enough time and experience, you could become the next Boss."

"Are you freaking serious?" He refused to take her words as being sincere, the tone was so calm and laid back despite what she was implying.

"I mean you've already gained the power to steal other abilities even for a short period of time...or did you? If you didn't do that you still learned several qualities and skills needed to act like a leader, and you also kissed Chrollo on the cheek."

"What does that last part have to do with anything!" She giggled at his outburst while the passers-by seemed confused about why the female was freaking out sitting next to her "male" date.

"You reminded me of when Chrollo invited me into the group. I can't recall all of the details, but I think the main reason I follow him is that he helped me find others like myself. It might be why Boss wants to keep you around; putting a tattoo on your back despite what you did to Uvogin." A place to belong among other killers and murderers despite her more "innocent" nature and behavior. He wondered if this was a facade, even if he knew she must be aware deep down about how messed up she was for committing all of her crimes as a part of the brigade.

"No one else would like me for who I am except the spiders." Kurapika noticed she sounded a little sadder while saying that sentence, her eyes went over to remove her glasses and rub her eyes.

'Geez...I have to make her feel better don't I?' He wasn't exactly up for trying to act comforting with someone who would join up with a pack of killers, but he knew that he was part of them meaning it was kind of his job to make Shizuku feel better.

"There are plenty of guys who would kill...erm." Poor choice of words on his part regardless if they might be truthful. "Plenty of gentlemen who would do anything just to like you...you look rather beautiful even without those glasses!" Like Shizuku, his mind was running blanks at the moment with how he should respond.

"T-Thanks, and you don't look too bad in a dress..." He mumbled silently about not wanting Nobu or Feitan to hear about that comment in order to avoid another shouting match with those two, banking on Shizuku's more gentle personality to keep quiet on what happened today to everyone except for Chrollo.

Looking at Kurapika after putting her glasses over her eyes, she had one more thing that she's wanted to ask him since he entered the lives of the spider.

"Are you going to kill me when you take down Boss?" Remembering her own fortune about her own demise; she wondered if that was still set in stone or had her future been changed.

"Originally I had no intention of letting any of you live, but I realize now that taking on the entirety of the Phantom Troupe on my own would be writing my death sentence."

Without his friends in his life that goal seemed practically impossible with all of the bridges he's had to burn in order to wake up to see another day on this earth, a sign of how far he's fallen from his original goal of being the avenger of his dead family and clanmates, though removing the physical powerhouse from the group was a good start to this new life he's embraced.

"I don't know what I will do once this is over with, but I certainly don't know if I can return to being some avenger after this betrayal I've done to my people..." Kurapika was glad he could have this kind of talk with someone who wouldn't just use this as evidence against him, and yet, he doubted if Shizuku will remember everything that is said during this conversation.

"Well, we don't have much else to do today so how about we grab something to eat real quick before heading back."

"No! I mean you're the "lady" here so it should up to the man to provide a meal for the lady instead of the other way around." Kurapika couldn't help laughing at Shizuku's attempt of remaining in character. Many were surprised to see the "male" eating a pizza with a fork and knife while the "lady" was chewing at the slices and holding it with her bare hands unaware of how well these two were getting along despite looking like they were from different worlds.


	4. Shalnark x Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalluto and Shalnark's time with the spiders.

"Focus...concentrate...Don't allow any form of distration to enter your mind."

Kalluto knew that he needed to be careful while hiding inside of this miniature forest to perfect his craft with his paper abilities. His confetti while being similar to each the trees surrounding him wasn't being used for anything other than potential assassinations. Cutting down several trees seemed harmful to the nature of this planet, such as why Kalluto only did this because he lacked any real targets to use his abilities on that were alive. As he sliced down the trees he was using, the youngest child of the Zoldyck family had to remain in top form around this pack of wolves he was part of by choice.

The spiders and their former enemy predators that now both wore their mark, the last remaining Kurta had the black tattoo on his back while Kalluto has picked his left ankle area to place the mark in order for it to be easily covered in his socks to help hide his affiliation with this group if necessary in certain situations. Despite being in the early years of his teenage phase of life Kalluto still had the personality of a child in some areas.

"Number 4...Hisoka's old number." Kalluto knew the irony of taking up the place of a traitor when his only reason for joining was to further his own agenda of finding his brother again while improving his skills to be a better assassin like his older brothers. For now, he would fall in line obeying the Zero that came before the One.

"I must become strong enough to fight against the spiders one day!" That is why he was determined to surpass the likes of Feitan, Phinks, and eventually even Chrollo Lucilfer with enough training and effort. While his skills weren't on the level of his older brothers just yet, so it would only make sense this gang of killers help inspire this child into learning new, twisted methods in the art of killing a human being.

"Wow, the trees must have really pissed you off, little runt." Pinks was flabbergasted when he walked up to the youngest member of the brigade who nearly left this part of the small park near their hideout in ruin with his attacks during this session of exercise. "Or was this your way of trying to get some fresh air instead of the fishy odor of the lake?" The joke about the smell of the factory didn't get a laugh out of Kalluto as he merely drew his fans back into his outfit, the kimono hiding several other tools at his disposal in other battle scenarios like paper shurikens.

"Come to see if I was going to ditch the group to head back home to my family?" Kalluto's eyes glared at the tracksuit-wearing thief of the spiders, his response to that snarky comment was Phinks merely winding up his arms like he was about to fight the Zoldyck boy. Instead, the most powerful fighter left in the spiders except for Franklin punched down a few trees with his fists showed off the strength Kalluto desired to have for his own purposes.

"You've gotten pretty close with our little Kurta since you both joined our little club," While accepting them as comrades Phinks wasn't too sure if they were plotting a scheme against Chrollo in the future like Hisoka did in order to arrange a fight with his leader. "Any juicy bits of info he's not willing to tell us that you know?"

"Like I would tell you even if I truly knew anything special." Kalluto felt insulted about this being the only reason Phinks tracked him down, but he knew better than to underestimate the mindset of such wanted criminals and prepared himself for anything this man was capable of doing here.

"You know that's a load of horsecrap, and I know for sure that you two have gotten along pretty well like peas in a green as shit pod!" Phinks spat out his venom about how good his boss was treating these two over the past few months.

"What are you trying to do exactly? Convince me to do something against Kurapika, such an idea is bound to fail the moment you've decided speaking to me about it." The smug response pissed of the fellow criminal, but he had to admit that Kalluto had some guts for making such a remark considering the samurai would have tried cutting off some of the Zoldyck's hair after hearing a comment like that.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that we're in a bit of trouble. Remember that broad from the Four Swords? Word is she's been trying to come back in a big way by proving that we aren't really dead."

"That woman who even Kurapika and Nobunaga wasn't able to kill?" Kalluto knew that it wasn't intentional that she was the only member of that group who confronted and survived the spiders: Zojo-Ten.

"She seems to have gotten over being scared to piss about fighting us again," Phinks knew if anyone found out what they were trying to do with this huge upcoming heist, the plans they've set up could easily be ruined if anyone knew or saw any of the spiders. "Chances are we might need to get out of town soon."

Kalluto knew this might be the perfect opportunity to earn some "brownie points" with both Chrollo and his subordinates if he could do what Kurapika and Nobunaga failed to do a long time ago.

"Why don't I take on this task of eliminated her for the sake of our grand heist?" Phinks nearly fell over after laughing so much, his mind couldn't believe Kalluto suggested this with a serious look on his face.

"I can assure you this is no joke on my part. The only thing I require is knowledge of this lady's location, and perhaps one of you to go with me in case there are guards and others protecting her." The Zoldyck was determined to prove that he was capable of killing someone like this woman to prove himself, and this was something that Chrollo agreed with as Kalluto brought up this idea.

"Interesting, but Zojo wouldn't go unprotected considering how many people have been looking to learn more about her encounter with us. There is also the unknown factors involving her recovery along with going into hiding from those who've been trying to hurt this swordsman down."

Chrollo remarked, his trusted informants have been giving him some details about her desire to learn about the whereabouts of his group. This operation would be very different from their usual antics; caution would be needed in order for things to go perfectly this time for the spiders.

"Anything you want to contribute to our conversation, Kurapika?"

His dark eyes looked at the Kurta who wasn't stuck inside a world of literature for once rather focusing on doing some physical training with of all people Nobunaga, the two bitter foes were engaged in hand-to-hand fighting after Nobunaga was seen peeing by the Kurta on accident. Machi couldn't believe how careless the samurai could be around his co-workers, and she hated the fact they wouldn't be able to get away from each other like during other heists.

"She will be considerably well-guarded by security," A fist was quickly blocked by the Kurta's arm before he sent out a kick to Nobunaga who was livid his opponent could even talk right now. "Not to mention the fact a few members of the Zodiac are said to be performing interviews with her about her last moments..." Moving out of the way of a fist, his hands quickly moved around to land a few jabs in the midsection of the now swordless Nobunaga.

"You, arrogant, pompous, cocky, little son of a fucking-" Nobunaga knew he wasn't allowed to fight with his blade, and yet, his mind was thinking about cutting up this Kurta into several bloody limbs that wouldn't mock him anymore. The reality was that Kurapika was only looking much better with each session of training like this, his skills and talents were slowly improved to the point he might not even need those steel chains to inflict pain on a person not that he had much trouble before in doing that.

"Very true, and with Zojo seeing those two before it wouldn't surprise me if security was ready for Kurapika and Nobunaga to attack them even if we have the element of surprise." A clever scheme is something Chrollo had to conjure up in order to ensure no one catches onto their plans, so Kalluto offered up his own idea on how to deal with this problem with a simple solution.

"Can't we hire my family to handle them?" Nobunaga blinked a few times, his mind hadn't registered that comment for a while remember the kind of history the Zoldyck family has in the criminal underbelly of society..

"It makes sense. Boss used your brothers to handle a few men in the past, so hiring them again shouldn't be too difficult." Machi knew they were good at their jobs much like the Phantom Troupe for assassination missions.

"Still, they won't be willing to help us so easily considering when I had to go back there..." Kurapika knew that would be the last time he could speak or see one of his friends in person for a long while, but at least the Jenny he was sending to him through a false account would get put to good use.

"Hold on just one goddamn minute!" Nobunaga had to believe that everyone was conspiring against him by going along with this insane plan without giving him a chance to speak, even if the samurai had no other ideas about taking care of this swordsman that didn't involve killing her himself.

"We don't have to act scared or frightened about ONE girl, that one person is someone any of us should be capable of killing with no trouble worth bitching about!" Kalluto thought Nobunaga couldn't be that stupid to ignore the fact that one, the spiders were trying to stay under the radar, and two she will be protected by a large amount of security from the Hunters Association. The idea of Nobu simply cutting down those guys unnoticed seemed laughable to everyone.

"I know you want to get this over with Nobu since we haven't been able to do a real heist or killing spree in quite some time." Such boredom made it difficult for people like Nobunaga, Feitan, and Phinks who desired to spill people's blood often. He knew that eventually, tensions could form between the less violent members over this issue, so having to please their ballon-sized egos and bloodlust was difficult for the leader to accomplish.

"We should let Kalluto contact his family. After all, he hasn't spoken to them in quite a while much like with Kurapika and his companions." The samurai glared at the Zoldyck who merely smiled in this small victory over Chrollo approving of his idea, but as usual, there was one caveat to his plan.

"First, you will have Machi and Kurapika go with you for a special assignment in the future. Second, I think it is time you perform your first heist for the group..."

An untraceable phone was provided to Kalluto by Shalnark who told him several times not to try downloading any special apps onto the device, the tool being necessary for both contacting Chrollo when this heist was over but to call the Zoldyck family who would be interesting to learn about what Kalluto, Kurapika, Phinks, and Machi were trying to steal from this old ruin discovered in the forest Kalluto had visited a couple of days ago who saw a special item in the place that could get them enough Jenny to buy off his family's services.

"I can't believe you are just as good at getting the Boss to accept your schemes without questioning if it can actually work out!" Nobu sneered while trying to drink as much water from the heat of the sun beaming down on his body, plus having to reel in his complaints about having to go on this little excavation.

"At least we get to kill things again that get in the way. I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had to put on this fake attitude of a non-violent person," Phinks couldn't stand having to avoid doing what he did best friendly face to people who piss him off in one way or another, his mindset much like Nobu wasn't simply to reason and tolerate people who got under their skin with the exceptions having to be Kurapika and Kalluto.

"Geez, the both of you are behaving like spoiled children compared to our rookies," Machi spoke, her cold eyes glared at the bickering from the two older men who continued to complain about the smallest things during this trip out here into this small neck of woods in the Kakin Empire. She knew that creating trouble would draw the attention of the Seven Princes to them, the last thing any of the spiders wanted is to get captured by the royal family and to get suffer lots of pain before dying at the hands of their servants.

Kalluto helped the group find the small opening to the little opening he explored before getting back to the spider's hideout to give them the details about this hidden place, his mind having memorized quite a few important landmarks while exploring the place for a short period of time.

"It is much bigger once we get inside, so be careful not to get lost once we head further in."

"Who are you to say that kind of crap to us, kid?!" Phinks wanted to knock this Zoldyck in the head after being given an order like that when he wasn't even 18 years of age, even Kurapika had more of a right to take command of things than Kalluto in the older man's opinion.

"Quiet for a minute Phinks. I feel something..." Kurapika's nen was beginning to get a hint of foreign nen roaming around this place, and Kalluto knew that if the Kurta also could tell there is something here...or someone. Nobunaga was at least happy to know he would get to kill something today to let off some amount of steam as they used the flashlight provided by the stolen phone to look around the dark place.

The worn-down murals that decorated the place gave off the impression of a civilization that once lived in these walls until now, the state of affairs has left this temple in a state of ruin and decay. The spiders wouldn't mind hanging out in such a place if it wasn't for the mysterious tenant roaming around the place right now, the voices of the dead could be speaking as the sounds of wind blowing through this place, and their whispers could be warnings to leave before these criminals ended up joining them.

"Where did you find this "treasure" again, Kalluto?"

"It wasn't really a treasure, Nobunaga. More like a symbol of a kingdom that I think belonged to a king or being of royalty." Kalluto had to assume the room he saw this certain crown in was of major importance, but he also knew this place was falling apart with the tiles above falling down as he explored the place on his own.

"Split up? Kurapika and Kalluto can go after the treasure, and I and these two can handle whatever is trying to come after us." Machi's plan was something no one could disagree with despite knowing it put them in greater danger of being attacked.

"So, with those three out of the way let's get down to business," Looking back at the Kurta who was back in the attire of his clan since no one else would be here that could identify him the Zoldyck wondered about his feelings. "When are you going to make your move? I know Chrollo Lucilfer has been teaching us lots of interesting things, but surely you don't intend on letting that man get away with what he did to your clan."

Kalluto knew he would have gotten his revenge against that man and not done what Kurapika has done, even if the circumstances left him with little options considering how much of a weakness his friends were to him. Kurapika knew that being from a family of hired killers the idea of letting someone who killed your family live on for a couple of years seemed crazy to even imagine.

"What do you intend on doing with the valuables here besides helping Chrollo Lucilfer? Surely you don't plan on just keeping the money you will be making with how much is left over to yourself."

"Hmm you're trying to believe that your optimism will overcome your growing pessimism; therefore, the stronger your pessimism, the stronger your optimism will become to overcome those thoughts." Kurapika was surprised by how elegantly the Zoldyck put it, but he knew that it was far more complicated than just that line of thought. Between his mother's request, the reasoning for keeping him alive, and the mere fact all of the spiders kept their word about leaving his friends alone made his decision set in stone ever since he went to Meteor City.

"I wish to make a name for myself that doesn't involve my last name. Many considered me the black sheep of my family until my dear brother changed everyone's feelings on that: Killua." In a way, he felt envious of how much attention he's gotten for his rebellious nature along with how strong he was able to become hanging around Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. Having been around his family most of his life made it refreshing that he didn't have the protection of butlers or servants.

"Being in the wild open world, and getting my hands dirty like this has been quite enjoyable," Kalluto said that while chopping up a few vines that were getting in the way to where he found the valuable room in this temple. Kurapika, the partner going with him used Dowsing Chain that was following a trail left behind by a coin Kalluto brought back with him as proof of the possible loot here.

"I surprised there wasn't any kind of trap put in place when you took this item from this temple or this beast deciding to attack you when you left, how strange." He wondered if this man or beast lurking here decided to show up now on purpose or not. Remaining on alert with Kalluto, the duo continued traveling along the path that Kurapika's metal chains were taking them until they heard the faint sound of breathing.

Looking at each other Kurapika and Kalluto prepared themselves, the eyes could see a few things moving on the walls that were indeed organic and very much alive.

"Slugs?" They were surprised to see these kinds of creature look red rather than gray or black in color and the fact they had several sharp teeth that looked ready to eat the flesh of whoever they could see. The larger-than-normal slugs began to jump after Kalluto and Kurapika, but were quickly cut apart with the shift speed both were able to move at while using their particular methods in killing things. As paper and metal cut through the pulsing flesh of these creatures Kurapika noticed how much nen was oozing from these creatures.

"Were they sucking up nen like a leech?" Kurapika wanted to believe these were leeches however the shells on their bodies made that impossible. Something wasn't right about these creatures, but he couldn't study them right now as they were trying to latch onto his skin.

"This is rather fun, the idea of fighting these kinds of things makes me wonder how those poor intruders felt before meeting Mike." Kalluto grinned, knowing that he was getting better at this lifestyle of killing just to survive. His kimono had gotten a few tears and stains from the water that was dripping from the walls above their heads or the puddles he ran through with his slippers. Even now he refused to change up his attitude despite Phinks wanting to encourage him into trying out new styles of clothing.

"You're getting used to this kind of lifestyle of dealing with people who piss you off constantly?"

"That is what I've dealt with even before leaving my old mansion home." They laughed to themselves about their current lives even while dealing with these nen-beasts that were desperate to devour these two, but with the paper confetti and Kurapika's metal chains they were simply outmatched by these wanted fugitives who slaughtered these creatures without much difficulty.

"Well, this certainly explains who is here, and yet, the question remains why these creatures showed up now when I didn't feel a trace of them being here earlier during my solo exploration." Kalluto wondered if Kurapika was correct about this being some trap of some kind, but it seemed rather convenient these beasts would show up now while others were here.

"We need to locate the treasure room immediately."

Kalluto agreed with his blonde companion, his worry might be justified if they ran into more of these creatures or possibly a queen who's been creating them and maybe the person who could be controlling them. Finding the room that had several old samurai statues that were covered in cobwebs showing how long they've been down here with the huge chests that were littered with special coins and treasures of a lost kingdom. Both heirs of special clans were memorized by the state of this room even if Kalluto had been here once before.

"I don't know how a civilization could fall into ruin like this, but this place seems awfully preserved considering the kind of stuff in this room." Seeing the Chinese-looking outfits that likely belonged to royalty Kurapika saw no signs of age on them despite the state of this temple. This didn't seem right, a fear began to creep into his head they stumbled onto something they didn't completely understand.

"You two shouldn't be here!" A twitching guy spoke out revealing himself from the other room that he was hiding in with more of the nen-sucking beasts that were covering his body.

'Leeches? Like that Shadow Beast who battled Uvogin, the catch is neither of us could even detect this person because those creatures were covering his nen presence.' Kurapika analyzed to himself while Kalluto was more freaked out at seeing this man whose face was dripping with slime.

"This is the last palace of the ancient Zhou before those bastards from the Kakin Royal Family stole their land! Everything here that once belonged to them is now mine for the taking!" Kurapika wanted to ask more about the history they were standing in, but instead, he would need to deal with the nen-beasts that this person was able to control.

"This person might be a Manipulator...Kalluto!" The Zoldyck looked over at the Kurta's eyes while dodging the slime-covered beasts, coming to feast on their nen under the orders of the person controlling them.

"On it!" Kalluto began to perform his dance, the goal on the Kurta's mind was to interrogate him for some details however the Zoldyck knew what had to be done being the youngest in a family of assassins.

"You must have been sent here by the Seven Princes! I knew that one of them was already exploring this place with those worthless servants I killed with my precious pets."

'The royal family of this land? He must have gotten us confused with those people.' Kurapika felt the Manipulation nen of his partner increase, and he what he was planning on doing with his Hakusen fan combined with Shu.

"Sorry, but I don't have much patience for someone like yourself."

"Hold on a second! We don't know why he's trying to defend this place like this-"

"He likely is the same as us, and so we can't let someone else take this kind of treasure we aim to steal." Kurapika noticed the man was extending out his snails near his, the beasts were actually clumping together to form an extended arm that nearly grabbed onto his body stopping his argument with the Zoldyck.

"You keep him busy while I gather up enough confetti, Kurta." Kalluto quickly ordered out to his companion getting a glare that wasn't crimson in color, but very much angry all the same as he moved around the room with the creatures that were covering the body of this desperate man. Suddenly, a glimpse at this middle-aged man saw himself trying to eat some kind of pill that he pulled out of his pants.

"This was supposed to be an ordinary kill and steal mission, the stupid ass prince became a pain in the ass, and they told me only her bodyguards would show up! How could you bastards know I was coming like this unless someone told you?!" Kurapika and Kalluto realized this might be why Chrollo wanted this heist to happen today. It would explain why he was determined to show up in a matter of two days instead of a long period of preparation like with other heists.

"To hell with this just die, thieving bastards!" Kalluto wanted to point out the irony in that remark, but Kurapika was focused on the bottle of pills he was about to devour in one gulp. His bottle was quickly knocked out of his hands by a knife thrown by the Kurta.

"Excellent work!" Kalluto praised his friend. Taking advantage of the huge mistake paper flew around to wrap around the man's snail-covered arm that tried extending over to Kurapika. Instead, the squishing sounds of those nen-creatures were made however the remaining ones began to crawl around to fester on the dark kimono of Kalluto's outfit as he felt them begin to zap away his strength.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" The fight escalated as the man's blood was being sucked up by the creatures he was controlling, which suddenly made them begin to explode causing huge bursts of blood that were hot enough to scald the flesh of a person's skin.

"How disgusting!" Kalluto tried to protect himself from this attack, but there was too much blood and the snails on his skin were sucking up his own blood to begin melting his own skin off.

"Kalluto!" He knew that should one of the Zoldycks die on his watch, the rest of his family would seek retribution; he knew their influence and reach was just as long if not wider than both the Hunters Association and the Phantom Troupe. Rushing over to Kalluto he began to swipe at the bugs with his chains and knife despite feeling the same burning pain on his arms and legs.

"This kingdom has fallen, and now their last remaining valuables will fall into their hands. You bastards had to ruin everything, the ones who hired me will make you guys regret this..."

"You will be the one paying right now with your life..." Kurapika knew that time was short and he knew that this room wasn't worth losing his life, so he grabbed onto Kalluto's arm to help him finish off this man like the hired killer wanted with the finale of his Dancing Serpent's Blade. The rest of the snails trying rushing at the heirs despite losing their master just now, but they were too slow as they began to high tail it out of the palace.

"We have to get to the others. Our wounds will only get worse..." Kurapika didn't want to believe Kalluto's words despite his arms and legs feeling quite heavy. Slowly, the speed they were moving decreased until both of them began to feel the effects of both their nen being drained and the wounds from the burning nen-beasts.

"There you two knuckleheads are! We've got one hell of a story, our hands were full dealing with-" Phinks was quickly interrupted by the medical ninja's tone, a voice that sounded slightly concerned about Kurapika and Kalluto.

"Idiot! They seem to have injuries on their limbs." Machi knew that medical attention would be required, but she already was dealing with a "patient" in her nen-strings. She looked distressed about being without her servants and bodyguards to protect her.

"We just had to deal with that snail snitch who tried attacking us."

"Just a minute, young man! Did you just say that yourself and this blonde one took down that horrible person who killed my ugly guards?"

"Yeah, but do you mind explaining who you are?" Kurapika wasn't sure who this blonde woman could be, the dress certainly made her seem special not to mention her mentioning bodyguards protecting her suddenly sparked a realization in his mind.

"Your strange friends have tied up the Tenth Prince of Kakin Empire! Daughter of my father's sixth wife, Seiko! This woman you're keeping stuck in these strings is Kacho Hui Guo Rou! Unhand me this instant, you rotten thieves!"

\- x -

"Are you sure that you're gonna beat me today? I know you've been practicing at this game, but you're about to fight someone who knows how to beat some of the best fighters online, you know?"

"Answer me at once?!"

"I know how talented you are at Brawl Fighter VI. If I didn't watch you fight an online player I would have believed those claims about you cheating considering how many battles you've won in just these past few days."

"Someone please respond to me this instant!"

"Cheating?! This kind of talent requires lots of time to perfect; something that you can't get by simply taking advantage of set patterns or using a device to control a video game's digital codes."

"SHUT UP ABOUT BLOODY VIDEO GAMES AND LET ME OUT OF HERE AT THIS MOMENT!"

"How about YOU quiet down, the freaking bitch is killing me with these windpipes of hers!" Her voice was cut off when the samurai placed a gag in her mouth.

The unwilling guest of the spiders yelled out as Kacho Hui Guo Rou, the Tenth Prince of the Kakin Empire was stuck in a chair with strings keeping her from calling servants to come and save her from this position after being "rescued" by this pack of criminals only to end up as their own prisoner. In her entire life, she'd dealt with plenty of people who she felt was "too ugly" despite these men and women serving her likely any good member of the Kakin Empire royalty. Even so, Kacho wanted more out of life than merely being another piece of her kingdom's long list of successors.

"MHMMMMMM!" The spider knew how annoying the shrieking of this woman is to them, whose voice and pleas fell on deaf ears as they contemplated what they should do with this woman besides their old method of simply killing her and leave the body in some random location for people to find later. Chrollo knew that couldn't be the case, which is why they were finding it difficult to merely restrain her and not chop off her head for trying to make them let her go under the threat of getting executed by her country's army.

"I'm surprised you actually find her more annoying than those two blondes playing a video game right now, Nobu." Franklin wondered how Nobunaga could actually find a person more detestable than Kurapika or Hisoka until he met this prince who made him want to lose his hearing with how loud she was shrieking.

"It was so much easier when we could kill these people without having to worry about things like having prisoners or captives to deal with these days." His complaints were clear as crystal to everyone else who was forced to spend more time with each other than before Kurapika entered their world, but Nobunaga couldn't help stressing this issue while scratching his head at this strange display in front of his eyes.

"Just drink more beer and let the Boss take of this stuff. It is too complicated to understand what he could be thinking or planning these days..." Franklin spoke in jest about how much of a schemer Chrollo has become over the past couple of years compared to how in the beginning he only wanted to steal things that other people had for the sake of survival.

"Yes, I've got you now, Kurta!" Shalnark knew that his favorite female Chinese character he liked using might give him the edge over Kurapika's pick with the Japanese fist-fighter in white battle on-screen in front of the players while the bound and gagged prince was helpless and at the spider's mercy.

"W-Whaaaaaa! How the hell are you coming back on my girl with that kind of offense?!" Shalnark's confidence slipped as much as the controller in his hands when he saw how quickly things turned in Kurapika's favor.

"Looks like you've been training your friend a little too well, Shal."

"Don't rub this in more Franken-Stain!" The defeated computer user of the criminal organization threw up his hands to wave the "white flag" of surrender when Kurapika wondered if he wanted to do a best two out of three.

"Now that you've gotten your virtual ass kicked, the reports about the prince haven't changed from yesterday geek boy?" Nobunaga snicked at the flustered look on Shalnark's face knowing that he was tasked with keeping tabs on the news reports to watch out for any updates from the authorities. Chrollo figured it was a matter of time before the royal family would either make some statement or begin a manhunt for this girl. That is when he would surrender the girl, but under a few conditions that would help make the heist on the cruise boat heading towards the Dark Continent.

"HMGHM! MRGHRGRRRR!"

"Got a translator on that Joystation 4 because if she keeps bitching I'll smack her with that damn controller you use!" Shalnark grinned at Nobu's comment while Kurapika decided to indulge this woman's cries for help if only to make her stop annoying the more hot-tempered samurai into making a foolish mistake.

"Owww! Just what do you all have to say for yourselves? Treating royalty like myself in this fashion; instead of providing your captive with a hotel room to keep me prisoner I'm stuck in a dirty, smelly, and foul factory!"

"Put the gag back in her mouth, kid." Kacho cried out in distress not wanting to get her mouth silenced once more by Kurapika who decided to begin asking her some questions about her reasons for being out in the open like that with little protection besides those dead bodyguards.

"It wasn't like I had much choice than to rely on those ugly fools to come with me," She hissed out knowing how worthless those men she picked ended up being to her. "I certainly wasn't expecting a bunch of thieves to kidnap me like this during my quest to take back what belongs to the Kakin Empire!" He certainly didn't expect her self-confidence to express that point, which made what they learned about the real origins of the stolen loot all the more interesting considering how her statements were practically lies.

"Seriously, lady? The fact you're honestly are buying that crap your mouth is selling that easily is amazing to me." Snorting, the swordsman knew this conversation was a losing battle and he let the chain-bastard, the "big guy" of the spiders, and Shalnark take over while he took a piss.

"It doesn't matter what the historians might tell you, the Kakin Empire are the ones who still exist today!" Her eyes lit up with determination while Kurapika was growing tired of dealing with this woman's pride in interfering with his questions that he tried asking her several times.

"I would turn you over to Pakunoda like Chrollo has suggested, but perhaps you might be willing to just tell us what you know without resorting to mind probes." Kacho flinched up at this realizing that it might be in her best interest to start explaining herself before these spiders fulfill their threats made on her health and mind. Kurapika wondered if he might need to employ his powers, but he figured there was another way to get the information out of this woman.

"Oh, we're gonna play good cop and bad cop on her?!" That wasn't exactly what the last-remaining Kurta had in mind when Shalnark thought about that routine police officials use during an interrogation.

"Am I correct to assume your family will be taking part in the upcoming voyage into the Dark Continent? That would mean a high chance of many members of that royal family heading on the Black Whale in your empire's country, the exact location where the voyage begins." She couldn't deny that was the case, but she was surprised the people she considered as "trash dwellers" knew about that.

"That is correct...why do you know about that stuff?" Kurapika was flabbergasted when he realized she didn't realize who exactly she was speaking to right now. She might not realize the people whom she has been spending time with over these past few days out of ignorance unless she really never heard about the Phantom Troupe before in her entire life. Well, he figured that by introducing her to the people holding her hostage might get her into telling him everyone she knew quite easily.

"Tell me did you hear the reports about a group of criminals who are considered dead by the public? Of a person who is the last known member of his now extinct clan? Would you like to know the name of the person you're speaking to right now?" She bore her eyes at the crimson glare now taunting her while Shalnark knew he was going a little far with this whole moment of breaking her mind to some degree.

"I-Impo-osible..." Her mouth was completely wide open in horror, she refused to believe someone like this who treated her with some amount of respect was wanted by pretty much everyone in the world before his second "death" was reported in the news in the huge explosion in Heavens Arena.

"How could you...still be with these people! Aren't you supposed to be a hunter?"

"If you want to get technical about it he's actually not the only hunter in the Phantom Troupe," Flashing that approved membership Shalnark was proud to have he made it clear that he was just as much of a hunter as Kurapika, even taking on a few low-level missions unofficially before the whole Chrollo and Hisoka battle forced him into hiding. "We both have ties with the Hunter Association plus we now work for the same guy wanted throughout the world by all sorts of Black-Listed Hunters."

These words begin to make Kacho's mind spiral out of control when she began to understand how deep in brown, foul, and far in human excrement she felt and that is what she wanted to relief out of her system when she learned more about the spiders who were keeping her tied in this chair.

"I'm hanging out with a pack of murderers, and this frightening glare of an insane Kurta! Why don't you leave me alone I don't know anything!" Kurapiaka's eyes never once moved away from this woman, but that remark only made him frown up while giving her a more intense stare with his eyes.

"Make it stop! Make those eyes go away!"

"You're lying to is something inside of your mind that you don't want to tell me about right now. That information is vital to not just the people I am with, but for my own personal reasons. Essentially, the last chance you have to come clean about what you know is in front of you..."

Eventually, her mind couldn't bear to observe this sight of Kurapika's special eyes admitting that she was one of many princes whom would take part in the Dark Continent's voyage along with being contacted by the Hunter Association about the security measures that would be taken on their chosen method of travel. She knew if they could kidnap here like this, then it was highly possible they would know about the valuables that would be stored in the Black Whale for thieves like these people to steal.

"Don't tell me you and this pack of crooks are plotting to rob that boat, even you all would die trying such a reckless heist like that!" Kacko couldn't fathom the idea of these spiders getting away with stealing the most valued items from her empire without each of them getting hanged, executed, and left to stave in their personal dungeons with no hope of escaping from their lands.

"Sure, the idea seems impossible but that never stopped us before." Shalnark grinned at the confused royal as he spoke up for Chrollo's big plan succeed no matter the odds stacked against the shadowy brigade.

"We even have our own ace in the hole with Pika here."

He was one of the first Phantom Troupe members to not only like the lone surviving Kurta but spoke up to defend him from the more skeptical members like Nobunaga and Feitan who just wanted the youngest blonde in the group dead. Still, it was hard for them to deny how things were able to turn up for the group with many amounts of good fortune; despite the fact they lost Bonolenov at the hands of the Zoldyck Family. Kurapika was slowly but surely became quite a valuable new cog in the machine that Chrollo used in several crimes after the events of the Yorknew City auctions.

"What could he possibly get out of helping out low-life thugs like you!" She hissed out with venom unaware of Kurapika and Shalnarl who both were looking at Chrollo saunter into the smaller room, crossing his arms while standing by the door.

"I can see your questioning has been going well," His chuckle following such a joke didn't make anyone laugh in the room as he walked up to the captive prince. "Finally willing to let Paku handle things from this point yet?" Shalnark told his favorite criminal mastermind about the fact she actually cracked under Kurapika's pressure answering some questions, even if it was mainly stuff they already knew and that filled Chrollo's heart with some pride in how much his efforts were paying off.

"Well, I'd hate to interfere with such matters but I need to borrow Kurapika for a moment, so why don't you continue working on her while we're gone?"

Shalnark quickly pulled out a "troll" video on PostTube that would surely make the young woman snap in no time, which left Chrollo alone with Kurapika outside of the spider's current hideout. It was a cold day outside, a series of gray clouds were blocking out the warmth of the sun, but it felt just fine to the head of the gang of criminals as he observed the harbor that would soon be filled with many travelers from all parts of the known world. Kurapika looked at the man who both ruined his childhood while giving him an understanding about survive in the criminal underworld that he now resides in.

"How would you like to become a bodyguard for the Kakin Empire?" His cheerful smile made the request seem all the more baffling to Pakunoda whom he told about this idea at first, she thought he might have finally come up with a completely ridiculous plan that seemed doomed to fail.

Kurapika, on the other hand, realized what this might actually could mean for the group's objective during the journey to the Dark Continent. Getting into position wouldn't be easy, and yet, getting the opportunity of being near the marks Chrollo would have for this next heist by learning more on the other princes along with even the king and queen themselves. This would also mean a chance to get away from the Phantom Troupe if only for a short period of time, which seemed like something the former hunter never thought would be possible at this point.

"How will you get me the "audition" for this role? The whole world thinks we're dead or is looking to prove that we deserved the bounties on our heads." He knew if one of these wanted criminals showed up it would certainly draw unneeded attention, but Chrollo knew with Kurapika as his personal spy they wouldn't need to worry about their targets only getting onboard the Black Whale before it takes off for its destination.

"Another benefit that you've shown us with your desire to not kill everyone you come across who gets in your way, the method will allow us to use that girl into giving you the invitation onto Kakin's doorstep." He would be this girl's personal "savior" and his reason for revealing himself now would be that he's "accomplished" his goal of killing the head of the spider giving him a different purpose that he seeks to have to lead him into meeting Kacho. Then, it would fall on his shoulders to earn enough favor to get the role of bodyguard with one of the royal princes for the Dark Continent voyage.

"Guessing you won't miss being around us, but you can refuse to accept this idea. There might be other methods we could try instead if you don't want to take part in such a dangerous operation." Chrollo knew he respected his subordinates and friends too much to force Kurapika into going despite it being a mission he couldn't have him refuse this assignment. Despite the killing of one of his own men, Lucilfer had grown to consider the last remaining Kurta as more than just a student under his care or another member of his gang.

'Our relationship feels much deeper than that, but does Kurapika know this as I have come to realize about our partnership or-'

"Tell me what do you want out of life? To continue stealing whatever perks your interest or is there a goal you're planning on reaching with the stolen treasures you take and sell for either profit or keep." All of the information stored in Kurapika's skull about the lifestyle, feelings, tastes, and overall nature of Chrollo Lucilfer still left him as quite the mysterious enigma to the Kurta.

"World Domination? Revenge against someone who killed someone I cared about much like you, Kurapika? A new way to create a war that would affect the land and economy of the continents, and maybe find a way to get more cash and valuables out of such a conflict. In truth, none of those seems interesting to me, which means the only motive I have for continuing to behave like a thief would be...curiosity." His eyes shined with a fire that he hadn't felt in some time while explaining to Kurapika the nature of such a mad thing to his partner-in-crime.

"I seek to find answers to such answers people might have overlooked in life, and no I'm not trying to discover the secret of life that answer would be disappointing to find out regardless." A snort came out of the blonde's lips, his sense of humor was able to appreciate Chrollo's remark on that goal many have sought to find while others simply wanted to kill and slaughter everyone in their "pointless existences" filled with nihilism and despair.

"To understand if bringing you into the fold will make my own dream come true or not, such a thing is the reason I had to keep my word to your mother once I learned about who you really are during the auctions." This is why should Kurapika accept this offer Chrollo would feel proud about how much his companion has changed into a fine criminal thief who would most likely be the one to claim his life and not the traitorous Hisoka.

"If the events didn't work out like you predicted my hand would be wrapped around your neck right about now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did that to me right now or even bothered by it..." Chrollo knew dying at the hands of this young man wouldn't be bad at all, so he left Kurapika to ponder his remaining hours before action would need to be taken before the Kakin Empire began to hunt down their captive "guest" in this factory. This meant playing Shalnark in a different game of Xiangqi with Feitan who felt confident in his element of strategy that wasn't a virtual game on a television screen.

"I can tell you made the wrong move, Shalnark."

"Don't play backseat gamer, Feitan!"

Looking at the board he knew that Kurapika was quite good in the field of adapting to new situations rather well, so as the more seasoned player of this game saw the gamer look at some pieces at the bottom to move he knew that might led to his defeat.

"Alright! Now, you're mine Pika!" His grin matched his confident attitude about defeating Kurapika this time with a whole new area of game strategy due to looking up the rules over the internet, his efforts would succeed this time by allowing him to overcome his friendly rival within the spider; the ending result was Shalnark having his general put into checkmate.

"Another loss, the record books certainly should write down how many times you've gotten beaten by this one Kurta!" Feitan howled in laughter while Shalnark dipped his head down in defeat once again while Kurapika was intrigued by how much knowledge Shalnark had in being able to push him into learning new plans and strategies for winning these little games.

"At least these defeats serve a purpose besides giving you another reason to mock Shalnark. These kinds of battles we have only helped teach me new ways, methods, and plans on defeating my enemies that I haven't considered utilizing before, even if these kinds of activities are not real it provides a sufficient substitute."

"You mean losing isn't all that bad? Honestly, I'm not sure if you're trying to cheer me up or simply make some analysis about the nature of virtual simulation on a person's mind." Kurapika sighed knowing how often his closest companion in this group besides the leader would over think some compliments or comments of praise.

"Oh, sorry that is just a force of habit I've had from my days of youth," Pulling out his cellphone which doubles as his source for the Black Voice ability in his possession revealing a still image of some older gentlemen looking in front of the camera taking his picture with a nasty glare. "Never seemed to get rid of that issue of not being able to please certain people..."

"MRGHRHGHHH!" Feeling left out of this discussion, the Tenth Prince decided to get the attention of everyone ignoring her presence along with the rest she wanted to use the restroom at the moment only for Feitan to begin drinking some water to further drive home the point of Kacho's need to relieve herself.

"Would I be wrong to assume that person on your cell phone is someone close to you?"

"Yes and no. He's not a family relative of mine, but he's the closest thing I ever had to a role model. He was quite a famous builder of electronics to the point people called Steven Inafune. Without him, I might not be able to take a picture of this woman about to piss her pants right now, but even he wasn't smart enough to see how irrelevant he has become due to his own personal beliefs. He wanted to become someone who could change with the times unlike others who were content with following in tradition, but in the end, he would end up falling down with other engineers and pioneers in the field of technology who were forgotten."

Kurapika heard the last anyone heard of this man was being seen in some run-down town getting drunk, and complaining about how poor the quality of liquor has become in his home country. Someone who helped advance the wonders of digital phones that were now smart and highly detailed with data; reduced to a drunk, poor, and saddened man with bitterness in his heart over the many failures he's had to endure over time.

"That is just the nature of the beast of such a business. Progress tends to leave those who can't change or adapt to the future in the past..." Not only did Shalnark blink his eyes in surprise by Kurapika's comment Feitan also had his eyes looking at the sudden philosophical words of the man whom he despised as much as Hisoka.

"It is the reason I'm still alive, even when I've lost the right to avenge my person for their deaths I still breathe to live for another day. This tattoo on my back is a sign of my betrayal to my promise, but I've come to realize that my old self wouldn't have gotten this far by sticking to the past." Shedding the skin of his former identity was indeed a difficult thing to do, yet the benefits of such a thing were clear in his mind as he gazed at the other people in the room with his scarlet gaze of the Kurta clan.

"Kurapika, are you ready to begin this new game?"

"A new save point will be made, Shalnark. Time to begin with the first level..."

Giving his "allies" a rare smirk of confidence the 11th number spider knew what kind of game must be played in order to become the "bodyguard" needed for Chrollo's heist to go off without a hitch. The images of 8-Bit versions of the Phantom Troupe, and his close friends slowly came into mind all smiling at Kurapika as they walked into a castle with a flag waving in the air, the goalpost would soon come down along with that flag.

"All this game needs is some experience points, right?!" Shalnark grinned at his gaming companion. Finally, the control pads were being operated by two instead of just one, but Kurapika momentarily wished that his old friends were sitting in the spider's place...


	5. Hisoka X Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Leorio now enter the picture. Apologies for the wait on this one I've been quite busy irl. Hope you all can enjoy the next to last part of this story.

"You can't be serious about this?"

"As serious as a sudden heart attack."

"Why now of all times do you want to me?"

"Because I might not get another opportunity to speak with you all. We're all going to head off towards new destinations, so I figured this would be the best time we can talk about..."

"Becoming a sellout criminal!? We have nothing further to discuss, spider."

"Chrollo will be there with me in the city."

"...I-I don't believe what you just said."

"He won't be showing up if this wasn't important to him as well.

"Goddamn it, Kurapika! He's the reason all this shit has happened to you, but you're really defending the murderer of your clan?!"

"He's-"

"It is more complicated than you believe, Leorio."

"Chrollo Lucilfer! You...YOU son of a bitch!!!"

"Hey is that Kurapika!" A new voice entered the call belonging to none other than Kalluto's aloof brother Killua.

"For fuck's sake, Kurapika! Don't tell me you're truly one of those bastards who ruined your goddamn life?"

"This is not about me or him...well it is to an extent."

"Gon would be ashamed to see you like this. Leorio is also disappointed he's had to take up the role meant for you in the Zodiac. Can't you come back home?"

"As opposed to killing this man and getting myself killed in return?! Look, the fact of the matter is we're coming back to where all of this started soon..

"Indeed, Kurapika. Yorknew would be quite the fitting destination considering it is the origin of our separate paths, right?"

"This is not over by a long shot. You fucker...

A sudden click ended the heated conversation before the infamous criminal mastermind rose up to meet Kurapika's irritated expression.

"Well, that certainly went quite smoothly." A surprisingly relaxed Chrollo teased while playfully running his fingers through his blonde companion in the middle of their sleeping bed. There were a couple moments of tossing, scratching, kissing, and pawing over the course of the night between both individuals as the sun was beginning to hang up in the sky. Last night was left a haze in both their minds from the booze affecting their mental state of mind. Lady Luck was shining down on the spiders with her dress blowing underneath her legs as Phinks had put things into perspective.

"Oh, still mad with me about taking a short detour to Uvogin's resting place?"

Hissing at Chrollo's tongue rubbing inside of his ear, the Kurta moved away from his leader to begin getting dressed for the day, since it would be the last time they would be around the other spiders for some time. They would go alone on this journey much to the disapproval of Nobunaga and Feitan worried about their boss getting killed by the blonde spider, a follow-up taunt of Kurapika sticking out his tongue at them only proved their childish rivalry would likely never end. At least the time spent apart from each other would do Kurapika and Nobunaga some good.

"I trust you know that HE will be aware of you moving around if he escaped from that death trap in one piece." The ever-faithful number two echoed Kurapika's warning about this whole plan to return to the scene of the famous crime that left the whole land shocked at what transpired during the auctions. Chrollo knew to be ready for the worst case situation to occur in such a place from either Kurapika's other companions or the traitor.

"We will be alright, Paku. I know that I should feel more worried about this, yet just thinking about going back to Yorknew with this new relationship makes me feel assured on returning safely."

Despite his laid-back look, she knew that in order for their next heist to begin all of the members needed to show up including their head onboard the Black Whale.

"Besides, the other reason I'm showing up there is to find our potential new recruit to complete all of the limbs due to our loss with Bonolenov."

The risk of what this could mean for the overall heist were very high enough, but this new wrinkle could make things fully turn into a complete trainwreck of epic proportions. At least, such a gamble might pay off, in the end, considering the candidate their leader had in mind of bringing onboard for this scheme.

"At least try and act like you're going to be in some danger, Boss." Machi felt more confident about the success of this little detour the now smitten duo were taking along with spending more quality time with Pakunoda in private. Kalluto suggested he tag along hoping to see Killua once more, but Chrollo insisted he speak with Illumi Zoldyck instead while they were away. Shalnark and Shizuku waved them off with smiles while proving them with phones, snacks, and even a gold chain for good luck stolen from someone else who was killed.

\- x -

Departing from the Phantom Troupe, the duo quickly made their way towards a chosen path of travel for the journey: a moving train. Chrollo was very much excited about this change of pace from the usual methods the spiders used for transportation such as hot-air balloons, stolen cars, and or just running on foot. Kurapika swore that Chrollo even gave a cry of joy when he saw the room they were given on this car-train vehicle. While the other travelers were confused by the sight of the raven-haired man and his blonde partner getting settled in they were unaware about how they could even such a pricey method of transportation. 'I certainly love the perks of being a shadow thief.'

As Chrollo walked into their little room with two hot cups of coffee in hand, his eyes looked out through the window observing the mourning sky in the distance. As the sight of several buildings moved past his vision Kurapika took the generous token of gratitude in the nice warm coffee now being dispensed into his mouth. As he took swigs of this beverage; a warm aroma began to heat up his cold-beating heart as guilt was beginning to enter his mind over his life choices as of late. "Worried about how your friends will feel about seeing you again? I'm sure compared to the Hunters Association planning to lock us away in a padded cell with no light facing your comrades is a far more difficult punishment."

Kurapika understand that being stuck in a harsh prison environment did not sit well for him considering his future goals in sight with his second highest priority of finding the Scarlet Eyes now complete with the help of the phantom brigade.

"I've always found train rides to be enjoyable to experience," His partner in crime and love began to ramble on about the luxuries of such a concept loving the first time he could ride on this mechanical marvel as a child.

"One of my first successful crime heists as a young child was performed on a train like this. It was merely a pocket full of Jenny I stole from a person, yet that was enough to keep me from starving. How many days was it that I killed just to get a rat for a dinner?"

"Giving me your own life story to pass the time?"

Giving his companion a look of disinterest overhearing this "sob story" about how life is hell much like when he was trying to win over the victim of his group's methodical extermination of his people.

"More like telling you why it is vital to close up any personal feelings you might have with the past, which certainly won't be an easy task considering our destination will be loaded with nostalgia."

Chrollo had been aware of how dangerous of a threat past events might be to a person's mind, reliving glory days, fondly recalling good times, and forgetting about the present and future objectives. In a funny way, it took the loss of Uvogin for Chrollo to wake up from that delusion he was having back during the start of the auction. When previous successes can go to your head and inflate your ego. Make you believe yourself as invincible; only to then lose something or someone you value in your heart.

"Hisoka. Why did you allow such a manic into your group if you had some knowledge about his true purpose?" Swiftly changing the subject to something more practical, his focus on a possible threat looming on the horizon and something Chrollo didn't want to talk about right now. Still, the moment he saw the serious look on the Kurta's face he knew he was avoided the unavoidable...

"I hoped that he would see what you have during your stay with us. That by finding a place to be with others he could find some amount of peace within himself. Sadly, the carnage buried deep inside of that clown will never be sated by such a concept as that. No, his thirst for battle with the strongest has already consumed him to fight and kill the strongest in this world."

They both agreed it was the magician's greatest desire in life to fulfill that lust for glorious battles, and in some way, they both were able to respect such a goal.

"He did give me some details about his life before he became the rather infamous killing clown. I can't really say if the story is all true considering the kind of individual Hisoka is, but it seems that he was once a part of some circus troupe. There he met someone known as Moritonio who helped him learn about his Nen-type, which I now know to be Transmutation. Along with gaining the power of Hatsu, his pursuit of this serial killer murdering fellow performers in that group wound up leading him to Moritonio himself," Kurapika looked surprised about hearing this possible backstory for someone like Hisoka Morow.

"After that, he managed to obtain the power of his Bungee Gum, and single-handily rose up to become one of the most feared hunters known in the world."

Then, he managed to enter the Phantom Troupe under the illusion of desiring a place to be around others like himself. If Chrollo hadn't trusted in himself to have faith in bribing Kurapika on that fateful night the events currently happening might have been changed likely for the worse. Pakunoda might have truly died for his sake, his Nen could be sealed away by Kurapika's chains rather than binding his life to him, and most of all everything he's done to protect the spider would have fallen to ruin.

"What did you see in him, Chrollo? That battle spirit to duel with the best or was something more personal?"

The blonde limb of the spider wanted to know the motivation of his leader and future love on such a dangerous gamble, even compared to his other risky plans since recruiting the death-dealing card killer.

"I guess in a way the both of us were kindred spirits. Uvogin was much the same way as he only sought to kill whoever stood in his path never getting to understand what companionship truly meant until he found me. I'm sure that if I never formed the Phantom Troupe many people would still be alive including your clan, and perhaps we all could have lived out more peaceful existences. Once again nostalgia has a way of warping your sense of reality,"

Putting down his cup of nearly finished coffee, a decision had formed in his mind as Chrollo understand what Kurapika was getting at with this discussion.

"That doesn't mean however it is a horrible mistake to consider possibilities that might not have occurred if you never looked over all of your possible options."

It might be why he was able to meet someone like the last Kurta breathing in this world who managed to open up his cold heart towards a possible happy life with this man once all of this was behind them. Chrollo wouldn't mind sitting in the sunrise on a nice beach with Kurapika beside him to enjoy the splendors of the world around them, a dream he wanted to fight for with all of his heart out of genuine passion, not just simply mere greed.

As for Kurapika, the hatred of losing his clan, being torn from his other friends for so long, and wanting to kill this man were still nestled inside of his chained heart. That didn't mean there were new feelings stirring up in his soul. A passion of love that began to simmer down the burning anger he's felt so many years as he's been planning his revenge against the spider only to now let some of the past go behind him. Of course, the heart beating in Chrollo's chest would be his to crush once his Judgement Chain was gone however Kurapika was finding fewer reasons to hate him as the months go past them.

As Chrollo Lucilfer and Kurapika Kurta continued their relaxing journey in the train, his blonde companion began to observe the radio to hear if there was anything interesting going on in the world. Not much buzz was on the air except for the upcoming Black Whale voyage to the Dark Continent that would be the spider's biggest heist yet. Kurapika felt like using the restroom, but first gave Chrollo a small kiss on the lips to tell him that he might be in the mood for a little fun to cure his boredom upon his return.

"I wonder how he might feel about chocolate strawberries..."

Considering the fact he did "pay" the bill on their tickets, a small token of appreciation on his part would be quite welcome by his dark, tall, and handsome love interest as Kurapika moved past the various people onboard this train. Many from all walks of life, each trying to head towards a certain destination, but everyone did not know when their ride would lead to their final stop.

"Excuse me could I have some strawberries with chocolate to dip them in?" He politely asked the train attendant who told Kurapika that it would be dropped off at his room for extra, which made him grumble over paying extra, however, it might be worth the money at the end of the day. Picking up a few flowers out of a vase along the way back from a couple's room as they were having private moments of giggling and moans come out of their room.

'I can't imagine that being my future anytime soon.' Sweating at the idea of himself and Chrollo in a hot, steamy room together with no clothing on was beginning to send raging hormones throughout his body just thinking about that. Rushing back to his personal quarters, his eyes widen at the tall man standing in the room with a trolly sitting in the center of the room. The aura coming out of him was likely stepping into a lion's den while having the scent of a newborn fish over your body; it was precisely at this moment Kurapika realized he done fucked him.

Despite his cheerful smile, his aura emanating out of his body was something the Kurta had known very well considering he was considered deceased by many individuals in the world according to the news. His hair color was different now dark brown as was his pale face, the shape and texture didn't look human almost like it was plastic in the light. It was especially apparent in this man's Cheshire smile as he glared down at the "mouse" in sight.

"Oh, I can't believe you would be up to doing such naughty things with this food here. Were you going to feed him while engaging in foreplay or would it be the other way around?"

Kurapika placed a hand on his back, his mind thought the black spider tattoo might have jumped off his back once he realized the identity of this man who fooled the train attendants onboard.

"Hi-Hisoka!"

"Please keep your voice down, since I'm here on a personal visit I would like it to remain as private as possible."

Even after nearly being killed in Heavens Arena, the clown remained as cheerful as before he crossed paths with the last remaining Kurta. This kindness made Kurapika gulp down his nervousness since he knew this man could kill him at whatever moment he wishes considering his skills as a hunter. 

"Simmer down, will you? I only wanted to play a game with you that I'm sure you are familiar with thanks to your new friends," Pulling out his personal deck, the undead magician slammed down his pack of playing cards to shuffle them around. "That and question you about what your future is should I not decide to take it out of your hands at the whims of fate being cut short by death."

Folding, extending, and shifting around each of the 52 cards like a true master of the game playing with a rank amateur while tossing out two cards face down. Beginning the game with his blonde opponent, his eyes looked into his non-crimson gaze as there was a heavy amount of tension in the room.

"Tell me how far you've gotten with him exactly? I know your relationship has gone from business to please since our last meeting, but never could I fathom you being the seductive type considering you were holding Chrollo hostage in Yorknew.

"What do you want with me?"

"For the moment...go fish..."

Kurapika had wanted to drop this game, but Hisoka would certainly behave more violently if he ignored this child's play that was currently happening. Grasping onto his cards in hand, the outcome was going very quickly in Hisoka favor despite how pointless the game truly was in comparison to their conversation.

"Would you sacrifice your friends to save his life or return to your old companions? How much are you willing to bet on winning either friendship or "true" love."

"Why not both?"

Kurapika spat out with the amount of youthful optimism Gon has in himself.

"Life is not that fair or kind to humans like us. It is cruel to be kind, and kind to be cruel towards others. There might be someone called Franky in Chrollo's organization, yet it would seem you are the real monster of the bunch."

The blonde was somewhat taken aback from that comment as it was spoken by some who consider a monster clown in every sense of the word.

"You gave up your morality, code, revenge, and it was all for the sake of winning over the heart of one man. Funny, the chains meant to entraps spiders have taken hold of you as well."

"I don't give a shit about your riddles and games, so why don't you get to the fucking point already..."

Tossing his cards on the floor no longer amused by these accusations, his hand went to grasp onto Hisoka's card-wielder one until he saw his other hand come right in front of the blonde's face.

"Such a shame. Then again, you do have a date with destiny today if you aren't willing to comply with my demands...

Suddenly, a pair or razor-sharp cards entered his line of vision as Kurapika swiftly dodged them before they cut his face. Retaliating with a knife hidden in his sleeve, his attempt to cut into Hisoka's arm to make him back off only resulted in laughter when the knife didn't cause any kind of bleeding let alone hit any kind of bone in his limb.

"My face might have given it away, but I knew you would do something that naughty, Pika! Even if my arms weren't lost during that assassination plot that wouldn't have been too painful."

Yanking the sharp weapon out with ease with not a single drop of blood coming out of the wound, a sight inside of the newly augmented limb on Hisoka's body revealed the craftsmanship done by the seemingly undead user.

"None of this would have been possible without you and your dear lover Chrollo. In a way, the concept of Nen becoming stronger after death was quite the experience to endure. For a moment I thought that I had descended into the empty void of nothingness where my joy for combat would never be sated, such a place could only be considered true hell for myself."

Kurapika wondered if he would visit such a place once he dies with the number of sins adding up on his bill in a manner of speaking, the Hisoka began to actually peel his "face" right off.

"What is this? Fucking I don't even..." Suddenly, a slight scream came out of Kurapika who despite the horrors that he's seen in his young life wasn't expecting to see Hisoka's face look like a hollow version of itself. There was no kind of nostril on his face, the lips were completely gone as were Hisoka's eyebrows; the macabre appearance was offset by Hisoka's friendly demeanor like he wasn't upset in the least all of this happened to him because of Kurapika Kurta and Chrollo Lucilfer.

"Death certainly gave me quite the makeover! Wouldn't you agree?"

Hisoka spoke with glee in his voice, his posture only made Kurapika move back towards the door unaware it was sealed off with Bungee Gum removing his only choice for escape.

"Alas, the moment now also means I have to pay you back with interest..."

The jarring silence made by Hisoka after that sudden threat made a tense atmosphere with no one moving an inch leaving tension so think it could be cut with several knives, and while Kurapika through about that analogy he wondered if he could use one to get out of this situation.

"No matter how sharp those weapons are, you can't break through my gum."

"That wasn't my intention..." Holding out the Benz Knife stolen out of Chrollo's stash of weapons, his options were severely limited however Kurapika knew it was "better to die now" rather than be tortured by this man. That being his bluff to keep Hisoka from getting his hands on him in order to get back to his partner.

"Oh, threatening to kill yourself to stop me? Knowing that your friends will lose you, this is going to be an interesting stand-off if I could buy you offing yourself...

Hisoka didn't want to give Kurapika chance to actually stab himself as he quickly extended out his fake arm to hold onto the sacrificial weapon.

"After all, the Judgement Chain binding you and Chrollo together might spoil my fun. There would be no enjoyment in seeing you two die in such a pathetic fashion as a suicide pact."

Poking right at where the beating heart of Kurapika's fastly beating organ from this stress and tension being in the presence of what many considered death itself.

"I'll let you survive with your beloved for a while longer, but I want you to send a message to your other fellow spiders."

Wrapping up the fake fingers onto this knife filled with potent levels of poison, a sudden expression of anger came over Hisoka's face that added to the horrifying damage that had been inflicted upon himself.

"If you tell either your friends or fellow thieves about this I will kill everyone you care about, take the life of your precious lover in front of your eyes, then rip them out just like the Phantom Troupe did to your clansmen before you finally die."

This time for sure they would be no way Kurapika or Chrollo would weasel their way out of this situation with another shadowy plan to head off towards a beach paradise out in the middle of nowhere. There would be consequences for their actions that would be performed now.

"The mark of the spider on your back; and yet the objective of your chains is to use them against those who bear such a brand. Will you bleed to keep that color staining your beautiful back?"

Ripping off the nice t-shirt on his body, showing off the ink number formerly belonging to Uvogin Hisoka licked his lips in satisfaction.

"You mean I have to let you kill off the spiders one by one to save my neck and everyone else I care about?"

The murderous hunter hummed in amusement looking down at the furious blonde-haired ex-hunter.

Torture with inaction was the method of pain Hisoka planned on dishing out to Kurapika and Chrollo. Knowing his dear, passionate, and downright adorable lover was concealing the fact Hisoka was out to kill his subordinates would be painful like a sharp knife to the chest.

"Another rule I have in mind for you is that you will start to distance yourself from Chrollo. While I can't kill you with that chain still binding yourself to him at the very least I can break you apart from him slowly with each passing day. All that strain on your mental state, combined with a broken heart, and I'm certain you will break down completely."

"You, goddamn shriveled up pale bastard!"

"Tehehehe! That's the Kurapika I know and love, but sadly our time is just about up," As the clown giggled some more, a knife attached to a chain was tossed in Hisoka's direction from Kurapika's arm that was in case he would need to use it in close-quarters like this. Merely jumping out of the way Hisoka wagged his finger around like a pet owner scolding his dog.

"You're responding more and more with the direct approach these days. Without Chrollo's support, you're a blind warrior lacking any real training. That is what LOVE has done to you, so what about your hatred?"

Growling at this remark, the next action was to light a fire by using a match he had ready to light up candles instead opting to burn up the gum arm on Hisoka's body knowing they would begin to melt from the heat. Applying the burning embers onto a paper towel, his sudden offensive flurry made Hisoka move backward knowing that he could actually discover a way to harm him now with that element.

"Fire, such a passionate tool that helped built civilization however when it lacks control it will only burn down everything in sight. I wonder how much you will be signed!" Laughing maniacally, the clown broke upon the window on the train to make his escape from Kurapika before the flaming towel could harm his fake limbs.

"Fuck my life..." Kurapika tossed out the towel and tried looking for any sign of the clown to no avail. Once more he had been put into a no-win situation only this time he might not find a loophole to break out of this painful bind.

'He's going to make me choose who I want to live...'

Slamming his fist against the wall, the joyful plan he had in mind quickly went to shit as Chrollo eventually found the brooding blonde companion of his sitting right next to the broken window. He couldn't tell him what just happened due to what Hisoka might do if Chrollo acted on his threat, and he couldn't risk losing his "stone" despite no longer being a hunter.

"Are you okay?" Chrollo feared the worst when he saw the broken window, but Kurapika waved it away as him saying he wanted a better view of the world moving past them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." For now, the dread would have to leave Kurapika as he didn't want his companion to catch onto the trouble looming over the horizon with the ride back to Yorknew taking on a more grim tone. Chrollo and Kurapika barely spoke, and they each knew something was very wrong by the time each of them exited the train arriving at their destination. Security was somewhat lax, but obviously, there were an abundant count of hidden criminal underlings lurking around for any signs of the recently "undead" spiders.

Instead of retreading old ground by car, the duo opted instead for blimp transportation to cover their tracks somewhat from the proper authorities. Kurapika had to wear some glasses not because of the blazing, blinding sun in the sky rather the fact he was gazing his red eyes at everyone onboard with intensity. Chrollo knew his companion's red eyes were full of serious determination like he was ready to stab anyone who got under his skin.

"Are you going to remain mum about what happened for the rest of our stay here?"

"There is nothing to discuss right now since we need to remain in a low profile..."

Moving his fingers over his head, the signs of mental stress were evident in Kurapika's expression causing his companion to worry.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we go somewhere else first before reuniting with your friends," Chrollo stopped Kurapika before he could protest against seeing Uvo's grave within a mountain area with a surprising response? "Why don't we check out Neon's place? We haven't heard from her in a while plus we're looking up other faces here etcetera."

Kurapika's face looked stunned by this change in their projected destination, even he wasn't expecting that response.

"Feeling nostalgic for her or something?" Chrollo's fingers moved over his chin as the true goal was something more serious than a social call. He's been unable to utilize her Nen ability stolen in his book, and he feared something must have happened to her after the events in Heavens Arena.

While looking down at the city from on high in this blimp, the Kurta never felt more lonely than he did know his friend Leorio and the others would feel once they see each other again depending on if Hisoka isn't watching. Escaping out of a secret hatch to avoid security, the elusive duo first went into the major city for new clothing to snatch for themselves to disguise themselves, and to help lighten the mood upon passing travelers react to them in their 1000 jenny priced outfits closely resembling their old clothing worn during the auctions. The glasses and scarves were from the cold air during the beginning of a rainy night. 

"Turn left here, then head down this street, and we should be able to get right in front of the Nostrade residence."

"Where we run into her family's security or mafia henchmen." Chrollo smiled at Kurapika's comment remembering old times when the spiders raided several auctions like this with no concerns about dying in the rain of bullets, blood, and brutality. Instead, they acted with caution in choosing to enter through a back window only to discover a horrifying sight.

"He's dead..." The body in question was someone in the bathroom who was only wanting to relieve himself but now was deceased with a tell-tell playing card stuck in his forehead. While Chrollo observed the dead guard Kurapika moved towards the door, leaning his ear on the frame to hear if there was anyone talking only to hear silence.

"Hisoka must have beaten us to the bunch. Surprisingly I'm not shocked by his "undead" hand using this card here, but why show up here first unless..." Chrollo's eyes widened at the realized Kurapika also reached at the same time. Sure enough, the walls literally are painted red with the blood of the hired help. Their bodies littered the pathways in the building, a stench of death lingered in the noses of the only two people alive in the Nostrade estate. Compared to the usual carnage unleashed by the Phantom Troupe each body was set up in a line almost like they were being drawn towards a certain place.

"He certainly is sending a message, the bloody written message of the spiders and their deadly sins is a tad bit cliche, however..."

"Stop talking. He could still be here..." Kurapika knew Chrollo was breaking the mood, but if Hisoka was here they might not stand a chance with his enhanced abilities. Still, if he could kill him for good to keep his comrades safe he would give his life to ensure their future. Holding out his Dowsing Chain in search of Neon's location knowing the chance to find survivors was slim to none. Chrollo was concerned by how determined Kurapika looked almost like he was hoping they would find him despite the risks...

"Kurapika? C-Chrollo?" Leorio's face, voice, and outfit all looked quite real to Chrollo Lucilfer. Kurapika wasn't convinced, so he decided to test "Leorio" and his memory with a certain question.

"Kite? Who is he now to Gon?" Kurapika was aware of Kite's fate, but Hisoka might not be completely aware of all the details. "Leorio" scrunched his head in confusion before answering.

"She's gone off after speaking with Gon, the answer I told you several weeks ago while dealing with this asshole you're in love with!"

"Glad to see you're not dead, Leorio."

"Fuck off!" Pointing his finger in Chrollo's face, the confirmation of his identity after Kurapika lit a flame under his hand with a lighter.

"Owwwww! The hell's wrong with ya, Kurapika?! Ever since you fell in love with this son of a bitch you've been acting way too out of character!"

The act revealed Leorio's hand was slightly burned with no sign of sticky wax or gum, thus showing it could not be Hisoka in disguise once again. A crude, yet efficient method in getting past Hisoka's nearly perfect appearance hiding his disfigured face.

"I figured you two might show up here after the alert from the Hunters Association."

Leorio didn't know they were in the dark about the warning sent out to the hunters by Neon's family just a mere few hours ago; the fact it was sent to THEM instead of mercenaries outside of the law meant it was a serious matter. Leorio was fortunate the other hunters were stuck outside dealing with the crowd since these two showing up would only complicate matters further.

"Don't tell me all of this is your handiwork, Chrollo?"

"Believe me I wish that this level of artful death could be my claim. Alas, the culprit might, in fact, be someone whom we might have considered dead."

Leorio realized that meant Hisoka was the one being considered the culprit.

"Before you send the hunters in the place we have to find Neon. If this was Hisoka, then she might not have much time...Please!"

Leorio knew the hunters wanted these men taken alive, but the look in Kurapika's eyes was something he didn't see out of him in quite a while. Sincere compassion for other humans; quite the contrast from his more heartless nature the last time they met in person in the middle of this very city where his mortality was beginning to come into question.

"You're just lucky I hate that nickname of the "Rat" given to me by Pariston, the best time we have is five minutes due to the fact I told them I merely wanted to take a long, warm piss in the back of the place. I am not supposed to even have come here if it wasn't for your call about meeting up in this city. I doubt Cheadle will be that patient with such a crappy excuse from myself, so let's get this over with before I punch your love's smug as shit face into mush."

Chrollo hummed after hearing such a threat that would fall on deaf ears, the reaction from Leorio was understandable considering the lack of communication between Kurapika and his pals besides phone calls and letters from undisclosed locations. Such methods hurt Kurapika at first, but he knew his friends could have tracked the spiders thus escalating the problem to a boiling point of pressure.

"Why do you love to make people suffer?"

"I beg your pardon, hunter?"

The aloof thief almost seemed unprepared for a such a question to come his way by Leorio considering the known lack of compassion by the members of his group towards non-spiders.

"Don't you consider Neon just a pawn for your schemes? Why not send one of your lackeys to see how she's doing instead of coming in person..."

"Oh, expecting me to behave like a typical comic book villain? That Kurapika is being held as my prisoner, and the tattoo was done while he was under mind control? You must understand the world isn't full of cliches and heroes in tights...

"I wish it was that easy damn it!" Leorio felt his hands shaking with rage listening to this smug response from the likes of Chrollo Lucilfer.

"For some baffling reason my friend has been entranced by you, but instead of simply getting rid of those chains in your heart the fact you are keeping him around like you honest to god love him pisses me off!"

He couldn't hold in his frustration over this, and when he was ready to make him shut his mouth with a fist Kurapika stepped in.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do what you are trying to do all those months ago. I still hate this man and the group I've joined for what they've done to my clan and you guys. Even now, such a feeling is still capable of coming out of me when I remember that dreadful night all those years ago..." Holding his hand on Leorio's arm Kurapika knew the suffering he put Leorio through, and he was well past due to some kind of explanation.

"It is like being with him over those long months caused that pain, hatred, and rage dimish over time. I found him to be not only my greatest enemy but my own personal love. It sounds twisted, warped, and wrong however..is that what I am? I soon relished knowledge about this man, all of it to understand why he wanted ME over everyone else in this fucked up planet."

Emotions were running high between all three men, but their conversation was abruptly cut off when they noticed a small trail of blood drops in front of them. 

No words had been said by any of these three men knowing whoever's blood they were following couldn't be a good omen; despite that more of the bloody messages written contained thoughts about good feelings such as renewed hope, faith, and strength found in death.

"To really become stronger one must first experience the pleasure of death, and only in that grip of loss can victory be found. Now, that very lesson will be administered to you spiders..."

Chrollo stopped reading the message and quickly ran off with Leorio and Kurapika behind him. Stepping onto a set of cards in front of Neon's personal room, the atmosphere was very tense as the door had already been opened revealing Leorio's current boss and fellow member of the Zodiacs' own "Dog" Cheadle.

"I see you two have come to find the "present" left behind..."

She knew Leorio had lied to them, but that wasn't the current subject matters as even for experienced hunters in this room the barbaric nature of this scene was almost too much to witness.

Neon's body was sitting on her bed with her throat cut out, such as it was likely the cause of death from a sharp playing card that was smeared with old blood. She had been wrapped up in an elegant dress giving off a gothic lolita fashion to her deceased corpse however the more chilling details were on her face. She had on a smile that wasn't natural with several cuts on her skin likely from the killer forcing on such a macabre look to her dead form. Then, Neon's eyes had been completely removed and put into a jar right beside her hollow doll-like body hitting Kurapika very close to him with this message.

"Watch as your house of cards begins to tumble down, Chrollo Lucilfer."

Chedlae knew this was only the beginning of future sorrow for the Phantom Troupe along with the Hunters Association due to Leorio's personal friend having such an intimate relationship with its leader. She could only look at the melancholy expressions of Chrollo and Kurapika with pity in her face and mind.

Left above her head on the wall behind Neon's body, a final remark that everything Chrollo had ever stolen in his life would be lost forever once Hisoka was done with him.


End file.
